Le Sang Attire Le Sang (W,S)
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Parce que pour un vampire le sang est synonyme de plaisir mais également de douleur. Puisque parfois il devient bien plus qu'une malédiction et lie deux êtres pourtant diamétralement opposés. Mais surtout parce que Zéro déjà certain d'être maudit se retrouve rattacher à Kaname. Et que même dans la mort, leur lien ne pourra être révoqué.
1. Dernière chance

_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de __Matsuri Hino__, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

Cette fiction est écrite de manière à ce que vous ayez deux points de vue différents de la situation, histoire que vous ayez une idée du ressenti de mes deux personnages principaux.

Bonne lecture et pensez aux commentaires ;)

_« L'appel du sang est assurément irrésistible, et on ne fait jamais d'une hyène un mouton. » Ahmadou Kourouma_

°0°ZERO°0°

« Level E … Level E … Level E … Level E … Level E … Level E … Level E … »

Je me répétais ces deux mots dans une rage et une résignation macabre, litanie sans fin dans le but d'en imprégner la moindre petite parcelle de mon corps. La perspective d'être un vampire me dégoutant, celle de devenir un LEVEL E me terrifiant au point d'en souhaiter ma propre mort.

Un murmure, répété … comme le vieux disque rayé du directeur, la chanteuse répétant de manière redondante et profondément agaçante, un « help me» rauque et sourd, sa plainte perdue, comme un écho dans un tunnel vide.

« Level E … LEVEL E ! Je deviens un putain de MONSTRE ! »

J'avais fini par le hurler, espérant inconsciemment qu'une aide, qu'un miracle me vienne. Que le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait avait encore une raison d'existé, qu'il ait le pouvoir d'influencer d'une façon ou d'une autre cette situation, des plus pitoyables.

Malgré le fait que je ne m'adressais à personne en particulier, hormis le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu autre chose que le mur crasseux en face de moi, depuis qu'on m'avait enfermé. Le besoin de hurler, de savoir mon corps fatiguer, ma respiration haletante, me faisait me sentir bien, me rassurait, me permettait de me sentir vivant … encore un peu, juste un instant. Mes cordes vocales déchirées à force de beugler, j'en arrivais parfois à m'étouffer dans une toux sèche et déchirante.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, ignorant totalement depuis combien de temps j'avais été enfermé dans cette petite pièce, sombre, froide et humide. Une simple meurtrière en guise de fenêtre, enchaîner et surélever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, par des chaînes reliées au plafond ainsi qu'aux murs adjacents, me brûlant les poignets et ne me laissant que très peu d'appui et donc aucune chance de m'enfuir. Je pouvais tout juste appuyer mon dos sur le mur derrière moi et mes pieds sur une des chaînes qui traversaient la pièce de long en large, mon corps ne se balançant plus, lorsque j'y parvenais. M'échapper … une chose à laquelle je n'aurais même pas dû avoir l'idée de penser car là était ma place, celle d'un monstre ballotant au bout de ces chaînes, telle une poupée de chiffon sans vie, inanimée.

En vérité, plus le temps passait et plus je me trouvais pathétique. Moi et ma situation, las de tout, même de vivre. Mon seul billet de sortie pour ce cauchemar ayant été réduit en cendre par un autre vampire et moi-même.

Yuki, que penserait-elle en me voyant, attendre une mort lente et qui plus est douloureuse, avec résignation et lâcheté ?

La Yuki que je connaissais aurait pleurée. Mais celle, sang pur et fiancée de Kaname … Ressentirait-elle de la pitié? Du dégoût ? De l'indifférence ? Ou alors n'avait-elle tout simplement pas changée ?

Ma vision se troublait de nouveau et ma tête se faisait lourde, beaucoup trop, ma nuque ne la supportant déjà plus. Le mur me faisant face se tâchait de noir pour disparaître complètement. Et les chaînes m'entravant sifflèrent sous le poids de mon corps inerte, qui quittait le mur pour tomber en avant, l'ayant retenu dans sa chute.

°0°KANAME°0°

Yuki ma jeune sœur et fiancée, pleurait de nouveau pour cet homme, pour se «pseudo» vampire et sa souffrance plus que certaine. Elle avait sangloté et m'avait supplié d'aider celui qu'elle considère et aime comme un frère … peut être plus ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce Zéro était responsable de son afflux de larmes. Cet idiot a toujours eu le don de compliquer les choses. Le sang de cette sang pur était sa solution, mais bien évidemment, il ne l'avait pas bu, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

Pourquoi lui en avais-je laissé d'ailleurs ? Pour Yuki ? Ma réputation ? Espérais-je inconsciemment qu'il accepte le fait qu'il est un vampire ? Pourquoi ce point m'a-t-il toujours préoccupé ? En y réfléchissant, je l'ignorais moi-même. Yuki n'aurait pas été là que s'en serait revenu au même, c'est bien là, la seule certitude que j'avais.

Et malgré le fait que personne ne m'ait dit ou était enfermé cet imbécile impulsif, je savais déjà où il se trouvait, sans avoir la moindre recherche à faire, juste comme le ferait un chien de chasse suivant une piste. Son odeur était attractive et avait toujours empli l'air de sa présence, comme si son propriétaire était là, tout proche. Elle était omniprésente, tout du moins pour moi, c'était le cas. J'avais toujours été conscient de ce fait, sans pouvoir me donner d'explication sur cet instinct étrange.

Son odeur emplissait l'atmosphère ici … entourait et imprégnait les pierres de cette tour en mauvais état. En voyant le bâtiment, j'avais immédiatement pensé à l'image d'un fauve en cage, sauvage et puissant, enfermer depuis des années, à tel point qu'on aurait pu l'oublier. Tout en sachant que dans le cas de Zéro, cela revenait à le bridé et le laisser mourir.

Passant la porte, faisant grincer ses gonds rouillés, un escalier en colimaçon trônait au milieu de la petite pièce vide, montant et descendant sur plusieurs mètres. Suivant mon instinct, j'étais descendu et c'est seulement au bout de dix minutes de marche(s), qu'une porte en acier avait fait son apparition derrière la colonne servant de pilier au bâtiment. Et bien sûr cette immense porte était fermée par au moins six cadenas, accompagnés de chaînes toutes aussi grosses et massives que fines et inutiles.

Prenant conscience que Zéro se trouvait de l'autre côté, j'avais de nouveau perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, provoquant l'explosion de la porte et de ses atours ainsi que des objets environnants. Ce n'était pas la première fois, en fait ça datait de la St valentin, il y avait les membres de la night ainsi que de la day classe, une jeune femme présentait ses chocolats à … Non, Zéro ne pouvait être responsable de ma perte de contrôle, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Percevant un gémissement j'étais sortie de mes pensées et passé entre les deux battants de la lourde porte me séparant de lui. Et à ma surprise, voir l'argenté dans cette état m'avait presque rendu malade. Nauséeux, mon estomac faisait des nœuds et mes yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés.

Un autre gémissement avait attiré mon attention, contraignant mon regard à lâcher le corps amaigri pour se concentrer sur les traits tirés par la fatigue, le teint cadavérique et le souffle quasi-inexistant. Il semblait émergé, l'avait-on frappé ?

°0° ZERO°0°

A moitié remis de ma perte de connaissance, je concentrais mes sens sur la personne me faisant face, incrédule. Faut dire que je ne devais pas être beau à voir avec seulement une visite tous les deux jours pour les besoins quotidiens d'un être vivant normalement constitué ! C'est sûr je devais vraiment être hideux !

Rassemblant mes idées et forçant sur ma vue avec le reste de mes forces, j'avais pu distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Brun, carré, plutôt grand peut-être même plus que moi, vêtu de blanc et son regard cramoisi … Un vampire et pas n'importe lequel.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

Kuran Kaname ! Si je m'étais attendu à le voir lui !

« -Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne suis pas digne du repas d'un sang pur !

-Aurais-tu oubliez la courtoisie ? Je t'ai connu plus poli ! Sache qu'un repas reste un repas même si je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Où as-tu vue que je désirais ton sang ?

-Tes yeux, imbécile ! Ils sont d'un rouge flamboyant presque phosphorescent !

-…

-Je réitère donc ma question ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Toujours aussi aimable !

-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-L'es-tu seulement d'habitude !

-…

-Il parait que tu deviens un Level E ?

-J'ai toujours trouvé que tu manquais de tact Kaname ! Est-ce ton statut de noble qui te monte à la tête ou le fait de me voir réduit à l'état de loque qui t'aurait rendu un peu plus idiot que tu ne l'étais déjà?

-Crois-tu être en position de faire du sarcasme ?

-Que …fais-tu … ah ! hum ! … ici ?

-Je fais ça pour Yuki !

-Tu … humrr ! »

Ce connard de noble venait de se couper en une fine entaille l'index.

Une chaleur et un désir brûlant s'emparèrent de mon corps suivi d'une douleur atroce devant les gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol dallé et sale … perles rubis … dont je rêvais depuis plusieurs jours ? Semaines ?

« N'oublie pas ! N'oublie pas, que je te suis venu en aide ! N'oublie pas qui t'as fait don de son sang ! N'oublie pas ! »

°0°KANAME°0°

Le voir à ma merci sans aucun moyen de se défendre m'avait complètement retourné et d'une certaine façon mis en rage. Colère grandissante que je dissimulais derrière pics et sarcasmes dirigés vers le captif qu'était Zéro.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait boire mon sang, j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes gestes, obnubilé par l'homme me faisant face, fébrile. J'avais fait couler mon sang le long des lignes de ma paume. Puis hurlé une phrase inconsciemment. Phrase qui avait très vite perdue tout son sens une fois que j'avais posé mon doigt sur ses lèvres nacrées et douces. Ses dernières suppliques avaient elles aussi perdues toutes significations, ses allaitements et grognements sourds me troublant au plus haut point !

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me méfier de cette envie plus que pressante de sentir sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue sur mon doigt et les mis en contact sans plus attendre.

Au début, il s'était montré hésitant et passait de léger coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon indexe, sur les tracés rouges qu'avaient dessiné les gouttes de ce liquide de vie des plus précieux, incapable de refuser pareille offre. Fixant un regard interrogateur sur moi. Moi, qui malgré ma froideur et mon indifférence apparente, bouillonnais littéralement, le sang de mon interlocuteur m'appelant, me hurlant de le boire !

La vision qui s'offrait à moi n'était pas des moins déstabilisantes et bouleversantes. Zéro, dans son hésitation devenait frustrant et la lueur de défi mêlée de curiosité habitant son regard m'émoustillait. Même enchaîner, il ne perdait rien de sa superbe, un lion, majestueux, sauvage et fort, capable de me briser s'il s'en donnait réellement la peine. Un vampire dangereux, qui s'ignorait. Une force que je ne souhaitais pas affronter, mais allier.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il avait entouré mon doigt de sa bouche, chose que j'attendais depuis un moment maintenant, exerçant un mouvement de succion des plus excitants. Sa langue léchait, mouillait, caressait, mon doigt qui m'avait rapidement donné l'impression de pulser entre ses lèvres, dans sa bouche.

Malgré le fait que ses gestes n'avaient rien de calculé, le besoins de ressentir, de le ressentir plus m'était devenu vital !

Alors que ma plaie se refermait, sa langue, muscle rugueux et doux à la fois était descendue le long de ma paume puis de mon poignet. Les sensations que ce simple mouvement et touché me procuraient, étaient des plus alarmantes mais jouissantes. Je me sentais bien, voir même heureux, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Malgré le fait qu'une fois remis Zéro et moi ne serions plus jamais aussi proche, le sang que j'avais bu de l'autre sang pur le sauverait de la transformation en level E ! Et c'était là tout ce dont j'avais besoin, qu'il survive et devienne un vampire à part entière.

Mais j'en avais voulu beaucoup, immensément plus et en le sentant reculer, j'avais saisi de manière brusque sa nuque l'attirant de force vers mon cou. Son menton à sa naissance et ses crocs pointant vers ma jugulaire. Veine battante qu'il avait mordu sans ménagement, aspirant mon sang, provoquant une vague ardente de plaisir que pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité voir s'éteindre.

Zéro semblait lui aussi plonger dans les limbes du plaisir, son regard fixé sur les gouttes de mon liquide de pouvoir et de vie, ne prenant en aucun cas conscience de l'état dans lequel je sombrais. Sa bouche butinant désormais ma clavicule laissant à mes yeux luminescents une vue plongeante sur sa veine battante … son cou, et la promesse d'un délice au-delà de tous plaisir.


	2. Au pied du mur

Merci pour les commentaires déjà postés ^^ Merci pour ceux qui en posteront à la suite de ce chapitre (en espérant qu'il y en aura) xD

Autant vous prévenir maintenant, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution, mais dans la mesure où je reprends toutes mes fictions, il ne devrait pas y avoir de pause interminable entre les publications de chapitres ^^ Merci de votre compréhension ^^

Chapitre II posté mdr ! Bonne lecture et dites m'en des nouvelles ! :3

°0°ZERO°0°

Le sang de Kaname me réchauffait, m'électrisait et me rendait fébrile. Son goût m'excitait, me grisait et mon corps, lui, brûlait littéralement de désir. Ma soif ne connaissait à cet instant plus aucune limite. Un plaisir et une joie euphorique s'étaient emparés progressivement de mon esprit ainsi que de mon corps, sans que je ne m'en inquiète outre mesure. C'était jouissif et meilleur que tout ce que j'avais jusqu'alors goûté. Je n'avais donc plus réfléchi et j'avais bu, bu à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Mais j'avais fini par lâcher prise quelques instant, dans un sursaut de conscience éphémère, qui avait suffi à la plaie formée par mes crocs pour cicatriser. Alors qu'elle commençait à disparaître, j'étais allé butiner les quelques dernières gouttes ayant échappée à mes lèvres le long de la clavicule hâlée du noble. Et d'un seul coup, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, j'avais encaissé une douleur cuisante au cou suivie d'une vague de chaleur écrasante et d'un pic de désir. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient frappée par vague, provoquant nombres de frissons en moi, rendant mes membres mous et sans vie, me laissant tremblant, les cheveux de ma nuque se hérissés tandis que la sueur perlait sur mon front.

Tout était flou, et mon incompréhension me poussait à trouver des réponses, mais le plaisir douloureux que je ressentais me maintenait en place, immobile et docile. J'avais la sensation d'être ivre et malgré mon envie de reprendre un minimum pied, en essayant de m'éloigner du corps plaqué contre le mien, j'avais perdu. De fait, je n'avais même pas essayé de résister, lorsqu'une grande main froide et lourde s'était abattue sur ma nuque endolorie, son toucher me brûlait l'épiderme et de légères décharges électriques me parcouraient des pieds à la tête. Le contact était doux mais insistant, tandis que par une petite pression à la base de ma tête ma mâchoire regagnait sa place au creux du cou du sang-pur.

Les crocs du brun toujours profondément enfoncés dans la chair tendre de ma gorge, la paume appuyée sur ma nuque écrasait ma bouche contre la veine battante de Kaname. J'étais à la fois conscient et inconscient de ce que se passait, c'était relativement étrange. Mais lorsque ma bouche s'était entrouverte, pour se refermer de nouveau sur la chair tendre et pâle, rougie par mon acharnement, j'avais perdu toute notion de retenu (si j'en avais conservé encore quelques vestiges). J'avais totalement succombé à la situation, à son sang, son odeur et sa présence. Toujours attaché, les bras écartés et suspendu au-dessus du sol, le buste du brun me servait de béquille. Tandis que lui, s'abreuvait de mon essence et moi de la sienne. Je succombais, oublieux du fait que ma langue n'aurait jamais due éprouver la douceur et l'épaisseur de son sang ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant.

Les minutes qui avaient suivie alors furent plus grisantes et jouissantes les unes que les autres. A cet instant j'étais certain d'une chose j'étais devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang et cette nouvelle ne me choquait pas, pour être tout-à-fait franc je m'en contrefichais comme de mon premier slip. Sur le moment j'étais plongé tout entier dans ma dégustation de cette boisson de tous les vices, promesse de souffrance et de douleur. La situation ne me dégoûtait pas le moins du monde mais au contraire me rendait plus friand de ce liquide couleur de mort. J'avais oublié toutes mes inquiétudes et ma répugnance. J'étais obnubilé par la sensation que me procuraient les crocs du noble, par son sang, sa couleur, sa texture et son goût.

Étais-je déjà devenu un monstre ? Allais-je mourir? Certainement, mais cela n'avait plus de réelle importance à mes yeux. Les limites de ma résignation ayant été poussées à leur paroxysme, je me plaisais à me dire que si c'était pour mourir après avoir vécu pareil moment alors soit, que celui qui souhaite ma mort se montre. Sachant pertinemment la faucheuse à m'attendre près de ce que devait-être la porte des enfers. Je n'avais jamais été croyant, mais dans mon esprit les damnés n'avaient de place nulle part ailleurs!

Haletant, le noble s'était détaché de moi, ses prunelles fixées sur les miennes, il m'avait donné l'impression d'être perdue et hagard, mais je n'y avais pas fait plus que de raison attention … peut-être aurais-je dû. De nouveau au meilleur de ma forme mais toujours suspendu au-dessus du sol, j'avais maudit intérieurement mes liens, pestant contre les cadenas que je rêvais de voir exploser. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué de faire la seconde d'après, dans un ramdam du tonnerre et s'entrechoquant sur mon corps déjà fourbue par les courbatures, les chaînes suivant le mouvement. Je m'étais redressé, étirant mon corps endolori et rouillé tout en lançant des regards réprobateurs au vampire estomaqué me faisant face. Certes il m'avait sauvé, bien sûr il m'avait libéré, mais tout de même, il aurait pu se contenter d'ouvrir les cadenas au lieu de les laisser s'écraser sur mon dos !

"-Merci mais tu aurais pu te contenter de les ouvrir! Ça aurait été moins bruyant et douloureux!

-Ce ... Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. Je n'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs.

-Ah, oui? Et qui d'autre en aurait été capable?

-Nous avons échangé nos sangs.

-Et alors ?

-Trop... le lien ... trop ... étroit ... trop de sang ... échangé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Un lien ? Du sang ? Si j'avais su qu'une morsure te mettrait dans cet état, j'y aurais eu recours plus tôt !

-...

-Bordel ! Pour un vampire constipé t'étais plus loquace tout à l'heure.

-Viens nous devons parler au directeur!

-Pourquoi ?

-Dépêches-toi!"

Sans ajouter un mot, le brun était parti presque en courant vers l'escalier, montant quatre à quatre les marches. Moi, j'étais sur ses talons le regard fixé sur son dos essayant en vain de déchiffrer son attitude des plus étranges. Boire du sang étant courant, même entre vampire, la quantité? Il avait bu aussi du mien et alors? Un lien ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Il faut dire que jusqu'à ce jour le monde vampirique ne m'intéressait pas vraiment sauf si ça remettait en cause la mort de ces nuisibles!

Arriver au bureau de mon "père" adoptif, le noble s'était tendue, semblant encore plus crisper que lors de notre départ de la tour. Le directeur ne représentait pourtant aucune réelle menace pour le sang pur et ses actes! Que ce passait-il donc?

"-Écoute moi, ce que tu vas entendre est la stricte vérité, le directeur y ayant déjà été confronté. Sache juste que je ne l'ai jamais souhaité! Ça a été plus fort que moi …

-T'es franchement pas clair, pourquoi tu tournes autour du pot comme ça? Ne m'es donc tu pas simplement venu en aide?

-Tu vas bientôt comprendre. Je suis désolé."

Il m'avait semblé complètement anéanti et une grande tristesse se lisait dans ses prunelles redevenues chocolat. Sa sincérité et une certaine appréhension suaient par tous les ports de sa peau. Je compatissais même si je ne savais pas à quoi, mais cette mise l'écart commençait réellement à m'échauffer!

"-Kaname-kun que me vaut le plai [...] Zéro?

-...

-C'est toi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre? Mon frère peut-être? Il est mort tu sais et pour rien en plus.

-Je ... Tu n'as pas osé. Comment as-tu pu ?!

-...

-Est-il ne serais-ce qu'au courant de ce que cela implique ?! RÉPONDEZ!"

Là il était en colère comme il était rare de le voir, il en était presque effrayant! C'était à se demander qui était réellement le directeur. Quand on a l'habitude de le voir s'extasier sur tout ce qui se rapproche des lapins ou de son monde de bisounours. Ce genre d'explosion ça surprend, et pas qu'un peu !

"-Non.

-NON! COMMENT CA NON? T'es conscient de ce que ton geste implique ?! AH, C'EST SUR MAINTENANT IL N'Y A PLUS DE RISQUE, IL NE DEVIENDRA PLUS UN LEVEL E MAIS DE LA A LE TRANSFORMER EN CA! Un demi sang-pur et lié au parti le plus prisé de la communauté vampirique qui plus est ! T'as perdu la raison gamin, ton statut de noble a bouffé ce qu'il te restait de logique et d'intelligence. Je suppose que tu t'es dit que pour les conséquences, on verrait ça plus tard ?! VOTRE PACTE ÉQUIVALANT A UNE UNION DES PLUS INDIVISIBLES ! De une tu as un rôle et des responsabilités mais en plus Zéro est un hunter ! Bien sûr il ne vous manquait plus à l'un comme à l'autre qu'un mariage non consenti irrévocable, jusqu'à la mort n'ayant plus lieu d'être ! PUISQUE MÊME MORT LE LIEN NE SE BRISE PAS!

-Ça n'était pas prévu …

-AH LA BONHEUR ! MAIS VOUS ETES UN SANG-PUR! LE GARDIEN DE VOTRE RACE ENTRE CES MURS! VOTRE CONTROL SE DEVAIT D'ÊTRE IMPARABLE I-M-P-A-R-A-B-L-E! PAS PRÉVU! PAS PRÉVU CETTE EXCUSE N'EST PAS VALABLE! VOTRE CONTRÔLE SE DEVAIT D'ÊTRE P-A-R-F-A-I-T !

-PAS FACE A LUI! J'ai perdu tous mes moyens ... face à lui!

-ET CELA EST CENSÉ TOUT VOUS EXCUSEZ ? Un gamin stupide a perdu ses moyens, alors c'est pas grave, passons A AUTRE CHOSE ! Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu lui avais pourri la vie depuis votre rencontre !

-Je [...]"

Ne parvenais pas à en placer une! LE SUJET ME CONCERNANT ETANT LE CENTRE DE LA CONVERSATION! Trop d'informations m'étaient parvenues en un laps de temps VRAIMENT trop court. Je me sentais perdre ce qu'il me restait de contrôle et pourtant j'étais surpris de mon calme apparent. J'étais devenu réellement douer à ce jeu, à tel point que les deux autres avaient semble-t-il oublier ma présence !

"-COMMENT ALLEZ VOUS NE SERAIT-CE QUE GÉRER CE LIEN?! Il vous sera impossible de vous séparer au début et encore le lien est puissant, c'est à se demander si vous en serez capable avec le temps ! Zéro a changé et pas qu'un peu dans un laps de temps relativement court, TROP COURT ! Comment escomptez-vous ne serait-ce que vivre ensemble sans vous entre-tuez, sans égorger Yuki ou quiconque qui vous sautera au cou chacun votre tour ?! Votre pouvoir est beaucoup trop important pour que vous ou Zéro parveniez à résister ! VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA RAISON! Et Zéro qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attend !

-Inscrivez le à la night class, procéder au transfert demain. Je m'occuperais des autres.

-ET QUE COMPTEZ VOUS FAIRE ENSUITE ?! Attendre de voir ce que ça va donner ? C'est pas comme si vous alliez emmener mon fils adoptif dans la cage aux lions !

- TAISEZ-VOUS!

-Zéro?

-Taisez-vous … Je commence réellement à croire que je suis maudit, pourquoi faut-il absolument que ce soit si compliqué avec moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Kuran Kaname, j'ai beau avoir tout fait pour que tu me détestes je ne méritais pas de nouvelles entraves ! De quel droit m'as-tu offert l'espoir d'être libéré de mes chaînes pour que quelques minutes après on m'apprenne que j'étais prisonnier d'un lien indestructible ? Tu étais conscient de ce qu'il se passait, moi j'étais affaibli et certainement mort de faim, mais toi … TOI, TU AURAIS PU ÉVITER CA, TU AURAIS DU EN ETRE CAPABLE !

-Zéro, je […]"

Il avait amorcé un mouvement dans ma direction, les mots semblaient coincer dans sa gorge tant le brun grimaçait en quête de la meilleure réponse à me donner. Mon corps s'était crispé alors que j'anticipais son approche. J'avais ressenti un frisson me parcourir l'échine alors même que mon corps se tendait, comme attirer par cette main restée en suspend face au recul que j'avais effectué, malgré mon désir ardent d'entrer en contact avec lui. J'avais peur, j'étais dégoûté aussi bien par moi que les réactions archaïques de mon corps. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être incapable de lui résister. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant et vulnérable. J'avais signé un contrat inconsciemment, un pacte auquel, duquel et pour lequel j'avais donné mon sang, mon consentement et bu le sien avec avidité. Mon corps, mes crocs, mon esprit insatiablement attirés par cette homme coupable de mes souffrances présentes et certainement futures.

"- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Ne pouvais-tu donc pas me laisser crever ?! NE POUVAIS-TU PAS JUSTE JUBILER DEVANT LA LOQUE QUE J'ÉTAIS DEVENUE ET ME CRACHER AU VISAGE COMME A TON HABITUDE ! Ne pouvais-tu pas me laisser mourir dans ma cellule comme cela aurait dû se passer ? Une balle en argent entre les deux yeux ... Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?!

-Je te l'ai dit ce n'était pas prémédité et Yuki m'avait demandé, supplié de t'aider."


	3. Nouvelles résolutions

Coucou, désolé du retard, vivre sans se fuir en connait un beaucoup plus important -'

Bref, chapitre 3 ^^ Dans cette fiction Kaname est beaucoup plus avenant et expressif. Il met son orgueil mal placé au tiroir et tentera de séduire Zéro de son mieux! xD Bonne lecture. Merci pour vos commentaires! ;)

°0°

-Yuki ... MERDE! Tu es son fiancé ! ECOUTE MOI BIEN, SANS-PUR OU NON, LIES OU NON, IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QU'ELLE SOIT NE SERAIS-CE QU'AU COURANT QUE NOUS AVONS PROCÉDÉ A UN ECHANGE DE SANG!

-Mais [...]

-Ta gueule ! Vraiment ferme-là, je ne veux rien entendre. Tu en as déjà assez fait, entre ma vie définitivement foutue et notre lien, TU NE VAS PAS EN PLUS LA BLESSER, ELLE !

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais franchement, comment espères-tu ne serait-ce que lui cacher, un truc pareil !?

-NOUS TROUVERONS UNE EXPLICATION AUSSI BIDON SOIT-ELLE, MAIS ELLE NE SAURA RIEN! TU M'ENTENDS ? RIEN! Je refuse qu'elle apprenne un jour que je suis celui qui lui a pris celui qu'elle aime.

-Zéro.

-Directeur ... procédez au transfert comme vous l'avez fait pour Yuki, j'irais à la night class sans déclencher de massacre et me tiendrais en retrait, je ... je vous ais à tous créé assez d'ennuis comme ça. Je me plierais aux règles de la night class et n'ébruiterais sous aucun prétexte cette affaire Kaname soit en assuré.

-Zéro ... ne te sens pas responsable des derniers événements! Vous avez tout deux perdu le contrôle de la situation, mais si vous restez à proximité l'un de l'autre, le lien ne vous gênera pas plus que nécessaire, vous ne serez donc pas systématiquement obligés de vous fréquenter 24h/24.

-En fait, quelque part, si, je suis responsable. Si je ne m'étais pas fait mordre plus jeune! Si j'avais bu se sang offert sur un plateau synonyme de délivrance et de liberté pour moi! Si je n'avais pas tué mon frère pour rien ! Si je n'avais pas accepté son sang à lui! Si ...

-ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE Je ferais le nécessaire pour ton transfert mais ne te sens pas coupable de tout ça! Tu n'es qu'une victime ... alors ... alors ... s'il te plaît ne t'en veut pas!

-C'est impossible, mais je vis avec ce genre de trucs depuis le jour où j'ai été maudit alors je vivrais avec ce nouveau fardeau fidèle à moi-même."

Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais! J'étais au bout du gouffre à abhorrer, haïr, vomir cette nouvelle malédiction qui s'abat sur ma petite personne. Moi qui, candide et idiot comme je le suis, avait cru un court instant que j'étais enfin libre! Je suffoquais, il me fallait de l'air et vite!

Ne montrant rien de mon malaise aux deux autres je m'étais donc empressé d'ajouter :

"-J'ai besoins d'air, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, je reviendrais demain pour les papiers, d'ici là que l'on me laisse seul!

-Zéro.

-T'as sincérité et ton air désolé ne résoudront pas le problème qui s'oppose à nous Kaname, il va nous falloir vivre avec et subir !»

Et j'étais parti en trombe vers le parc, à l'ombre de plusieurs arbres, espérant être seul assez longtemps pour pouvoir réfléchir à ma nouvelle situation.

°0°KANAME°0°

Zéro ... Il était parvenu à cacher son désarroi, sa tristesse et sa peur grandissante derrière sa colère et sa rage tout en restant maître de lui-même ayant pour seuls témoins sa conscience, le lien et ... moi. Son visage toujours peint de la même expression : froide et peu amène, de marbre.

Grâce au lien que nous avions créé, je pouvais ressentir dans son intégralité le conflit intérieur qu'il subissait sans rien laisser paraître devant celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant son "père". La scission entre son lui physique et son lui intérieur était palpable et me faisait penser à moi.

C'était, comme si ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, coulaient sur lui. Comme s'il y était totalement imperméable, intouchable, mais ce qui m'alertait le plus restait encore ce que cette façade dissimulait. Déjà dans sa prison, murée derrière son arrogance et sa fierté, il y avait sa résignation des plus palpables, qui elle aussi allait grandissante.

"-Qu'avez-vous fait? Qu'as-tu infligé à mon FILS? QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT!

Cette homme, d'ordinaire si joyeux et gaie semblait briser, lui qui avait élevé Yuki et Zéro comme ses propres enfants. Qu'il considérait d'ailleurs comme tel, venait à différent degré de les perdre;

-Yuki ayant retrouvé la mémoire et par la même ses pouvoirs, son statut de sang-pur et donc de fiancée.

-Zéro, ne pouvant plus résister à ses pulsions vampiriques, sur le point de se transformer en Level E avait été sauvé et "sans trop le vouloir" transformé en demi sang-pur. Il était désormais lié/marié au fiancé de Yuki.

Il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. C'était tout simplement comme si je lui avais pris ses enfants. Sa désolation était proche de la mienne, à quelques détails près :

-Malgré le fait que le lien que Zéro et moi avons créé sous l'emprise de nos pulsions respectives n'aurait jamais dû exister.

-Malgré le fait que par son existence, Yuki sera blessée.

-Malgré la tristesse mêlée à la peur et la résignation que Zéro avait ressenti et que j'avais pu percevoir au travers de ses prunelles grises, d'un métal liquide envoûtant.

-Malgré le fait que tous ces sentiments réapparaissent sans interruption dans mes propres iris, simple reflet de sa souffrance et de ma "culpabilité".

Je ne parvenais pas à regretter ce lien qui me rattache à lui, à cet homme, Zéro, qui, sans que je ne m'en rende compte était devenu d'une certaine façon, spécial et important.

"-Sors d'ici !

-Je [...]

-Ne te pardonnerais jamais, tu es responsable de ce qui leur arrive. Si jamais et comprend moi bien ! Si jamais il arrivait quoi que soit à mes enfants par ta faute, je te jure sur ma défunte épouse que cette paix à laquelle je tiens tant […] Je te jure que j'y renoncerais et que celui qui te tuerais ne sera nul autre que moi.

-Quel culot venant de vous ! Vous savez que je ne pourrais pas résister à son attraction. Que si le lien était destiné à exister alors ça finirait par arriver. Je l'ai sauvé, et vous qu'avez-vous fait pour lui, si ce n'est l'enfermer dans une tour et lui donner en pâture son frère jumeau ?!

-Sortez !

-Bien. "

Cet homme, qui avait toujours respecté la hiérarchie et donc ne m'avait jamais tutoyé était devenu familier et me menaçait moi et son établissement de renoncer au travail de toute sa vie. Il maintenait dans une relation de non-dit son lycée afin de permettre une cohabitation entre vampires et humains sans trop de difficulté, et là, il menaçait de tout détruire! Sa voix était des plus faibles, son regard détourné mais ses paroles me semblaient avoir été hurlées. La menace était réel, j'allais devoir jouer serré.

Devant tant d'animosité contenue, j'avais choisi l'option la plus raisonnable qui n'était autre que sortir de ce bureau et partir à la recherche de Zéro devenu instable. Sa colère et sa rage gagnaient en puissance au point de me faire vaciller. Au bout d'un certain moment, alors que je traversais le dernier couloir qui donnait sur la sortie, les émotions de ... mon époux? Mon lié? Zéro avaient atteint leur point culminant.

J'avais d'abord ressenti une puissante montée d'adrénaline qui avait poussée toutes mes capacités vampiriques à fleur de peau. J'étais sur le point d'exploser, je ne contrôlais plus rien et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. J'ai eu la sensation d'imploser et mes pouvoirs ont saccagé les lieux : détruisant escaliers, fenêtres, tables, ampoules et vases, fissurant plafond, murs et sol. Mes prunelles chocolat devaient-être d'un rouge luminescent, brillant au possible. Mes crocs fendaient ma lèvre inférieure en deux entailles symétriques et mes sens exacerbés guettaient le moindre mouvement et son, aux aguets à chaque fluctuation de l'air.

Pour ensuite être assaillit par une tristesse déstabilisante, les larmes perlant sur mes joues sans que je ne parvienne à stopper leurs flots ni comprendre leurs origines. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes, mes mains étaient moites et la pellicule épaisse de sueur qui recouvrait mon corps m'avait considérablement refroidie. J'avais ensuite pris appui contre le mur le plus proche malgré les morceaux de plâtre qui menaçaient de me tomber sur le crâne. Malgré la future arrivée en trombe du directeur, suite au vacarme de l'explosion. Je m'étais laissé glisser vers le sol, mon corps toujours tourmenté par mes pouvoirs hors de contrôle, les émotions d'un autre assaillant mon esprit, affaiblissant mon âme. Et la fatigue qui avait commencé son office. Je me sentais sombrer l'espace de quelques secondes avant de percevoir une odeur ... SON ODEUR!

Luttant contre la mollesse de mon corps et le poids de mes paupières, je n'avais pas prêté plus d'importance à ce qui m'entourait et j'étais sorti du bâtiment à la recherche de Zéro. Tremblant, mes crocs toujours dehors et mes iris irrémédiablement écarlates, je croisais les doigts pour ne croiser aucun humain.

M'adossant contre le premier arbre que je trouvais, une main enserrant ma taille pour une raison que j'ignorais, la tête basse, vers le sol, les yeux clos. Je m'étais concentré sur sa fragrance légèrement musquée, mêlée à celle du miel et du citron, sans donner de crédit au fait que mon organisme avait enregistré jusqu'aux effluves émanant de son corps. Au point de percevoir l'odeur de l'agrume derrière celles plus fortes et parfumées du sucre et du musque. Mettant cette constatation méticuleuse sur le "dos" du lien, j'avais fini par redresser la tête.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois quarts d'heure, titubant et haletant de fatigue que j'étais arrivé dans ce qui devait être le parc où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, faisant face à : certains arbres brûlés, d'autres détruits d'une telle manière que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient explosé de l'intérieur, un nombre incalculable de cratères boueux et cendreux ornaient désormais le sol autrefois vert et vivant. Légèrement paniqué à la vue de ce paysage chaotique, je m'étais mis à chercher frénétiquement des yeux la silhouette de Zéro, aux pieds de ce qu'il restait des arbres ou dans un quelconque trou. Pour le retrouver lové sur lui-même, évanoui entre quelques buisson toujours au prise avec de petites flammes, le tracé de ses larmes devenu précis à cause de la terre sèche et de la cendre couvrant ses joues, masquant à ma vue son teint de nacre.

Cette vision m'avait ébranlé au plus haut point, alors que lui voyageait dans les limbes de l'inconscience, moi j'étais tombé à genoux, ma main tremblante allant et venant dans ses cheveux toujours aussi brillant et soyeux. Et ma seconde paume serrant convulsivement ma taille, mes phalanges blanchies par la pression que je leur imposais comme pour m'empêcher de sombrer à mon tour. Je compressais mon ventre entre mes doigts comme pour arracher la douleur aiguë mais invisible que je ressentais. Les larmes glissaient de nouveau à leur guise sur mes joues bouffies, s'échappant de mes yeux déjà rougis et gonflés de sa détresse à lui.

A ce moment précis, les épaules tremblantes et les yeux baissés vers Zéro, une seule et même pensée me traversait l'esprit. Pensée que j'avais hurlé et répété sans discontinuité et mentalement en espérant qu'elle l'imprégnerait, que lui aussi entendrait.

(" Pardonne-moi ")

Des excuses pour un acte irréversible et inconsciemment souhaité. Les vampires étant attirés au point de perdre tout contrôle face au sang de leur élu, leur moitié. Et même moi, je savais au plus profond de moi que je le voulais. Lui avait toujours perçu mon comportement comme étant de la jalousie par rapport à Yuki envers lui, alors que ce n'était rien d'autre que l'inverse. Je le poussais à me haïr, c'était la seule solution.

(" J'ai vraiment tout fait pour m'éloigner tu sais ? Pardon ... pardonne moi. ")

Je pensais que la haine qu'il me portait allait me dégoûter, me faire revenir de mon désir de le posséder. Mais chaque jour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'approcher et Yuki, malgré les sentiments que je lui porte était la bonne excuse. Plus le temps passait moins j'acceptais le fait qu'on le touche, qu'on lui parle, qu'on soit proche de lui. S'en était insurmontable, cette obsession devenait maladive et je la reportais autant que je le pouvais sur Yuki car il était différent de moi; Hunter, homme et parti pour devenir un Level E. La société vampirique souhaitant voir ma lignée avec une descendance, Yuki était le meilleur parti ... elle l'est toujours, mais je ne pouvais plus, je n'y arrivais plus et aujourd'hui j'avais perdu tout contrôle, faisant les choses dans le mauvais ordre et ne lui laissant aucun choix.

(" Tu dois me détester, hein ? Pardonne moi Zéro, je n'ai pas réussi.")

Quittant mes pensées, cessant de m'apitoyer, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, le serrant contre ma poitrine à l'en étouffer, sa tête dans mon cou. Je le tenais comme le plus précieux des trésors que pouvait renfermer cette Terre, une personne spéciale, l'homme que j'aime. En le voyant si vulnérable, si fragile, j'eus l'envie démesuré de le protéger, l'enfermer, de faire de "lui" ... "mien".

(" Mais me laisserais-tu? ")

Arrivé dans ma chambre après avoir ignoré tous les regards éberlués qui s'étaient posés sur "nous", trop épuisé pour tergiverser sur une discussion qui finirait sur l'un de mes ordres.

Je l'avais déposé sur mon lit, les draps noirs le mettant en valeur malgré la terre et la cendre. Je m'étais ensuite permis de prendre place près, très près de lui, ma tête dans son cou les yeux rivés sur la marque de mes crocs. Les petites cicatrices jumelles des miennes, seules témoins de notre union, ma main dans ses cheveux je m'étais endormi à mon tour sur une dernière affirmation mentale.

(" Un jour tu m'accepteras, un jour tu seras à moi! ")


	4. Une étrange gueule de bois

Nouveau chapitre, comprenant uniquement le point de vue de Zéro, au prochain vous aurez celui de Kaname ^^

Bonne lecture :3 Et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de commenter!

°0°ZERO°0°

("Hnn..")

Ouvrir les yeux ? Une épreuve de force quotidienne depuis quelques temps pour moi … Mais avant d'y parvenir, j'avais toujours l'infime mais présente crainte qu'une lumière éblouissante à m'en brûler la rétine attende, juste là, mon réveil difficile. Ce qui était loin de m'encourager.

Le sang battait mes tempes, mais j'étais parvenu à soulever le poids de mes paupières devenues accessoirement lourdes. Et c'est avec enthousiasme que j'avais accueillie l'obscurité ambiante de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

C'est en amorçant les prémices d'un mouvement dans le but de me redresser que je fus pris de vertiges me laissant l'impression désagréable d'avoir subi les attaques simultanées de tous les vampires de ce lycée!

Optant pour rester allonger le temps que cette douleur lancinante qui m'assaillait le crâne disparaisse. J'essayais avec beaucoup voir énormément de mal de me repasser le film de la veille:

En premier lieu, je devenais un monstre assoiffé de sang sans la moindre once d'humanité enchaîné au plafond et aux murs. A dépérir en suspension au-dessus de sol dans une petite pièce humide et sale.

Deuxièmement, Kaname Kuran, vampire de sang-pur et me « haïssant » était venu jusqu'à moi sous les suppliques de Yuki.

Troisièmement, nous nous sommes envoyé nos pics et sarcasmes respectifs avant que le noble ne s'entaille l'index réveillant complètement cette partie de moi que j'abhorre plus que l'existence du monde vampirique lui-même. Ce geste m'avait rendu l'espace d'un instant sauvage et primitif pour me laisser, quelques secondes plus tard aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. A laper le sang qui s'écoulait, de ma langue râpeuse. Reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur mon faciès et mon corps était à cet instant le moindre de mes soucis, il fallait le reconnaitre.

Quatrièmement, mû par une volonté propre, mon corps au lieu de rester à sa place se tendait, se cambrait vers celui qui tarissait ma soif. De ses gouttes de vie, boisson favorite de toute sangsue qui se respecte. Devant cette réaction, le noble ou plutôt quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, déjà rubis, ses prunelles s'étaient obscurcies, assombries et m'observaient avec une intensité dérangeante.

Cinquièmement, aspirant le sang si doux du noble, un désir impérieux et distinct du premier lié à la soif m'avait assaillit. Que m'était-il donc arrivé? Léchant, suçant et pinçant son indexe de façon gourmande et affamé tout en relevant mon regard interrogatif sur son visage figé. Il m'avait semblé comme hypnotiser et frustrer.

Sixièmement, sachant pertinemment tout deux que cela ne suffirait pas, je crois avoir tenté de remordre son petit membre ou alors avais-je reculé? Certains moments étaient encore flous. Toujours est-il que le corps du noble s'était retrouvé par je ne sais quel miracle contre moi, sa main sur ma nuque. Ma tête, elle, avait trouvé place je ne savais que trop comment au creux de son épaule. Une légère pression sur mon cou m'avait incité à mordre cette chair, cette veine battante sous mon nez. Et je n'avais pas hésité, même pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Mordant, suçant, aspirant, tétant, savourant confusément, dans cette caresse qui dans d'autre circonstances aurait pu paraître sensuelle, ce liquide précieux qui versait le bienfait et le crime à chacune de mes gorgées gourmandes et assoiffées. Je me souviens avoir pensé, en appréciant, être perdu. Que je devenais un monstre ou que je l'étais devenu tout en appréciant inconsciemment le plaisir que m'apportait le fait de boire son sang, à son cou à lui. Et le désir sexuel qui en résultait me laissait encore pantelant à mon réveil. Le mordre m'avait-il fait perdre la raison? N'était-ce pas Yuki que je désirais et désir encore aujourd'hui? Il faut croire que je m'étais perdu dans les méandres de mes sentiments et de mes fantasmes, me dédoublant, mon corps d'un coter, mon esprit de l'autre.

Septièmement, dans un sursaut une douleur se transformant à la seconde qui avait suivi en chaleur quasi brûlante, m'avait assaillit du cou à la racine de mes cheveux, pour finir au fond de mon boxer. Ne comprenant plus exactement ce qui m'arrivait, légèrement embrumer par le plaisir que se contacte m'avait procuré. J'avais amorcé dans la limite du possible un mouvement de recul. Mais Kaname sa tête au creux de mon épaule ne semblait pas être d'accord. Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'avais de nouveau tenté de m'échapper en vain de ce rapprochement des plus ambiguës. Le désir naissant s'approchant d'un peu trop près de l'étreinte passionnée. Et c'est sous l'un de ses gestes que je l'avais de nouveau mordu, l'envie de le toucher était devenue en cet instant maladif et presque une souffrance ! La sensation de mordre et de l'être était devenue grisante voir même jouissante. Nos corps trop proches étaient devenus brûlants, nos peaux moites, nos gorges embrasées, nos yeux clos dans cet instant qui au hasard avait engendré la joie puis la désolation.

Le mordre m'avait rendu euphorique et gourmand. Le rouge avait surement due me monter aux joues à cette pensée. J'étais excité et ça ne m'aidait franchement pas à réfléchir.

Ensuite, cet instant des plus étranges (du moins pour moi, qui avec du recul ne comprenait pas mes réactions) s'était terminé dans une fin mélodramatique désastreuse. J'étais un demi-sang pur, hunter et lié de surcroît à Kuran Kaname qui n'était autre que le fiancé de la femme que j'aime ... que j'aimais ...Yuki? L'aimais-je encore? L'avais-je jamais aimé? Pourquoi m'interroger maintenant? Pourquoi en douter?

Pour finir, j'avais pris la fuite devant les états d'âmes du noble. Sa conscience et autre chose (d'indéfinissable pour moi) se livrant bataille au plus profond de son esprit, ayant pour seul témoin le lien et ma personne. J'ai eu l'honneur d'observer la manifestation de ses sentiments, rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Les nuances que prenaient ses iris emplies d'inquiétude et de regret. Et j'ai cherché un endroit désert où je pouvais exploser sans causer la mort d'un quelconque innocent … où j'ai perdu connaissance.

En neuf parties ou plus, mon cerveau bien que défaillant était parvenu à retracer plus ou moins précisément la journée précédente. BIEN! Au moins une bonne nouvelle, quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était rassurant. Mon cerveau était toujours fonctionnel malgré cette douloureuse migraine qui campait sur ses positions. En me forçant à réfléchir de nouveau, une question demeurait pour le moment sans réponse:

Si je me suis évanoui dans le parc (mieux vaut éviter de penser à l'état dans lequel il se trouve désormais ...). Alors, comment, grâce à qui et quand m'avait-on amené ici? Sans oublier le Où?

A cette réflexion, mes prunelles ayant eu le temps de s'accoutumer à la noirceur de la pièce, je jetais des regards à la ronde, percevant plus au moins bien une table de nuit à ma gauche, une grande armoire ainsi qu'un bureau en face de moi, une grande fenêtre donnant sur la cour de ... la night classe. Au moins j'étais fixé. A côté de laquelle se trouvait une double porte, et enfin le lit immense sur lequel j'étais toujours allongé.

Ce n'est seulement qu'à cette constatation que j'avais pris conscience du corps présent à mes côtés. Alors qu'une respiration régulière flattait la chair tendre de ma nuque ainsi que du creux de mon épaule. Une paume était accrochée à ce qu'il restait de mon uniforme présentement dans un état lamentable. (Il était beau le hunter! Faut croire que j'étais devenu lent en plus du reste. Ne pas percevoir la présence d'une personne aussi proche … Je me faisais singulièrement pitié).

Sa tête étant baissée je ne pouvais percevoir son visage si ce n'est son épaisse tignasse chocolat. Je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier ou alors peut-être ne le voulais-je tout simplement pas. Mais ne pas associer un visage et un nom à cet homme avait quelque chose de dérangeant, d'anormal. C'était comme s'il était primordial que je le connaisse, car les sensations que je ressentais en sa présence n'étaient autres que la sécurité, la sérénité, la plénitude et la joie? Du bonheur?

(Je devenais complètement fou!)

Et je crois que le pire fut que je le reconnaisse à sa fragrance, de la menthe mêlée à de la cannelle, un parfum doux et fort à la fois, loin d'être entêtant, pas désagréable en soit, une odeur apaisante. Qui m'étais d'ailleurs familière.

(KA ... Kaname! j'avais reconnu ce noble à son odeur?)

J'avais reçu ce fait comme une claque violente et mon corps réagissait d'une manière des plus choquantes. Cette proximité renouvelée et trop intime du point de vue de mon pauvre esprit, me laissait anxieux et frissonnant. Sachant que cette place n'était et ne serait jamais la mienne. Je m'éloignais d'un mouvement fluide de ce corps chaud qui avait le don de faire réagir mon moi junior de manière inappropriée et assez incongrue. Malgré les circonstances atténuantes qui faisaient que j'étais lié à lui, il ne serait jamais mien et je ne devrais même pas avoir à penser à ce genre de futilités. Yuki était sa fiancée, et moi j'étais le frère d'adoption qui allait jouer le rôle du témoin heureux pour le couple, à sa place en retrait. Une boule avait obstrué ma trachée à cette pensée.

Soit j'étais très mais alors très mal réveillé, soit le lien avait de quelconques effets secondaires, soit j'avais irrémédiablement perdue la raison. J'optais pour les trois hypothèses, refusant catégoriquement d'impliquer quelque sentiment que ce soit à mes réactions inconvenantes. Je n'avais pas à être triste, ni même attiré. Je pouvais faire face, j'en étais intimement persuadé et j'allais m'y tenir.

Et ce, malgré le lien et le réveil malvenu de mes hormones pourtant en sommeil depuis des années. Désirer Yuki ayant toujours été une absurdité à laquelle je m'étais toujours interdit de penser. Elle ne m'aurait jamais appartenue, alors j'avais muselé ma libido, les autres étudiants (sexes confondus) n'éveillant aucun intérêt en moi. Les manifestations hormonales inexistantes avaient donc été jusque-là une bénédiction dans les profondeurs abyssales de la fatalité dans laquelle je me noyais depuis la mort de mes parents.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les traits détendus, les yeux clos, son nez en trompette, ses mèches chocolat, ses lèvres d'un rose pâle se mêlant au beige, ses longs cils, son cou. Tout chez lui m'attirait et le lien était responsable de cet état des faits. Jamais avant je ne l'avais regardé de cette façon. En aucun cas je n'avais fait attention aux quelques grains de beauté éparpillés sur sa peau, ni même à la légère cicatrice située sous son oreille droite. Et en cet instant, je brûlais de colère.

Je comprenais l'attrait que pouvait ressentir Yuki face à cet homme, c'était en plus sans compter son statut, sa richesse et son sang qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'influent, d'important.

Je comprenais qu'elle l'ait préféré à un mec taciturne et froid comme moi. Mais le fait de me l'avouer me rendait malade. Cela confirmait l'équation, Kaname et Yuki, une équipe gagnante et un couple parfait. Ce qui me blessait le plus, restait encore le fait que j'étais de nouveau exclus de tout amour aussi éphémère soit-il. J'allais devoir observer, dans l'ombre, l'amour que je rêvais de vivre. Même si, je n'avais plus trop idée d'avec lequel des deux …

Forçant mon corps courbaturé à quitter le lit malgré mon mal de tête assommant. C'est à peine après m'être éloigné de lui de moins de cinq mètres que mon estomac me donna l'impression de se retourner. J'avais subitement la nausée, mes muscles eurent la brillante idée de ramollir et mes membres comme si tout le reste ne suffisait pas découpait mes mouvements de façon très mais alors très très lente!

Et le désespoir m'avait de nouveau gagné avec autant de rapidité, à l'idée des cinquante mètres qui pouvaient nous séparer dans un amphithéâtre. Forçant mon corps puisque mon esprit avait l'air décidé, au moins l'un des deux suivait ! J'avais pris le temps de reculer au ralenti à au moins douze mètres de l'immense couche, faut dire que la chambre est immense elle aussi.

Debout, mirant la forme allongée et détendue sur le lit, dans les draps noirs en désordre. J'avais aussi pris le temps de m'habituer à la douleur, après tout, souffrir, je connaissais. Il me suffisait juste d'apprivoiser mes élancements quand c'était possible. Et, il s'est avéré que c'était le cas. Alors j'ai pris sur moi et attendu que la douleur passe : que mes muscles se stabilisent dans leur crispation, que mon ventre malgré ses contractions se fasse oublier, que les sueurs froides s'arrêtent et que ma migraine perdre un peu de son intensité.

Ça faisait dix minutes et mon corps ainsi que sa souffrance restera un mauvais souvenir jusqu'au moment où la douleur sera accrue. Et qu'il faudra de nouveau un temps plus ou moins long de concentration!

Observant avec plus d'attention ce qui m'entourait, j'avais choisi d'ouvrir la seule porte qui n'était pas susceptible de me faire sortir de la chambre. Faut-il réellement préciser que je ne suis pas l'ami des sangsues? Et c'est pour mon plus grand bonheur que l'étroite certes mais grande porte s'était ouverte sur une salle d'eau ... encore une fois : immense.


	5. Le désir d'un homme

_Coucou, un new chapitre !_

_Dans cette fiction, Kaname ne se ressemble plus vraiment. Il va laisser sa fierté et son ego au placard pour séduire Zéro. Je m'amuse énormément lorsque j'écris leurs déboires à tous les deux, j'espère que ça vous plaît également. _

_Bonne lecture ^^ Et pensez aux commentaires !_

°0°

Le mur de droite était recouvert d'un miroir qui s'étendait sur toute sa surface et de deux lavabos incrustés. A gauche, une douche à l'italienne délimitée par des vitres tout ce qu'il y avait de simple et de transparent. Un peu plus loin un jacuzzi de la taille de trois baignoires alignées. Et pour finir, un tapis tout ce qu'il y avait d'épais et de doux, rouge sang, dissimulait le carrelage noir de la salle de bain, de deux carreaux devant la porte à égale distance du mur d'en face.

Le choix vite fait, je m'étais déshabillé rapidement sans me regarder dans le miroir auquel je faisais obstinément dos. Puis sous l'eau chaude de la douche, j'avais laissé libre court à mon évasion, l'eau ayant toujours été l'élément qui me calmait plus-que le sommeil, la méditation ou la concentration. Tant que j'étais dans ou sous l'eau, j'étais capable de rester tranquille et serein. Ce qui était réellement une bénédiction certain jour.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, j'avais pris conscience que le miroir reflétait mon corps évidemment pas dissimulé, la vitre étant transparente. Vu d'ici c'était comme si la douche était dépourvue de paroi. Je ne m'étais en revanche que très peu attardé sur la question me disant que vue la grosseur de l'ego et du degré de narcissisme de Kaname, il n'y avait là rien d'anormal. Tout en évitant avec détermination de prêter attention à mon reflet, je me lavais lentement. Profitant du seul moment de tranquillité que la journée allait certainement m'accorder. Le directeur avait répété à plusieurs reprises, que j'avais changé à tel point que ça me faisait presque peur. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressé de constater en quoi et à quel point mon corps s'était transformé physiquement.

Me détendant sous le jet d'eau brûlante qui flattait mon corps, je n'entendais pas les petits et discrets bruits provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Me répétant une dernière fois, histoire de m'en imprégner jusqu'à la moelle, que j'étais maudit.

°0°KANAME°0°

Il y avait du bruit, dans la salle de bain, mais je n'étais bizarrement pas inquiet alors pas de panique.

De toute façon mon lit sentait quelque chose que j'appréciais beaucoup, c'est donc relativement heureux? Que je m'étais rallongé et que j'avais enfouis mon visage dans les draps qui ne devaient plus ressembler à grand-chose d'ailleurs.

Pour finir par me souvenir : Yuki, la tour, Zéro, le sang, le bureau, sa fuite, mon inquiétude, sa perte de contrôle, mon arriver ici avec lui inconscient dans mes bras, mes draps, son odeur ... toujours Zéro.

Plus du tout perturbé, j'avais replongé mon nez dans les draps, emplissant mes narines de sa fragrance. Les yeux clos, heureux de le savoir à coté, pas loin : sous l'eau et nu ... Et dans un sursaut j'étais sorti du lit, mon cerveau me transmettant des images, pas recommandées quand on connaissait le principal concerné.

Mon corps commençait à avoir des réactions plutôt étranges, bien sûr je ne parlais pas de mon érection, non. J'avais accepté mon attirance et mon ... bref. C'était comme si j'allais être aspiré vers la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait, mes muscles s'étaient tendus, mon estomac contracté, pas de façon douloureuse, non, mais plus de frustration et ... d'attente!

Essayant d'oublier qu'il était là, j'avais retiré les draps, les avais mis en boule au pied de la porte d'entrée de ma chambre, pour en remettre des propres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois mon lit fait, que je m'étais rendu compte de mon comportement. J'avais du personnel, une armada de servantes et j'avais fait mon lit … une grande première ! Et malgré cette occupation éphémère mon esprit était toujours focalisé sur Zéro, sa nudité, l'eau s'écoulant sur sa peau, ses cheveux mouillés et mon corps qui se crispait de plus en plus.

Puis une idée me vient, les vêtements ... Évidemment pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt! J'aurais pu crier de joie, que je l'aurais certainement fait. Je tenais mon excuse, pour pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas d'habits de rechange, puisque passer la nuit dans ma chambre n'était pas prévu. Et dans la mesure où son uniforme n'était plus utilisable, il allait avoir besoin d'une tenue !

Me jetant sur mon armoire je l'avais ouverte en grand pour pendre un pantalon en toile anthracite, ainsi qu'une chemise rouge sang, la mieux coupée. Imaginer Zéro engoncé dans mes vêtements m'excitait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et le fait que j'allais pouvoir l'observer dans toute sa splendeur, sans que de la cendre ou un morceau de tissu ne me cache le spectacle, me laissait fébrile et légèrement intenable. J'avais la vague impression d'avoir développé mon hyperactivité en l'espace d'une nuit et ça ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

Ce fut donc d'un pas conquérant que j'étais entré dans la salle d'eau, et que je l'avais trouvé une serviette bleue roi autour des reins penché au-dessus du deuxième évier face au miroir. Sans le savoir, il avait choisi le lavabo que je n'utilisais jamais, c'était un peu comme si il s'était approprié son espace. Et à cette pensée, j'avais été incapable de m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, quelques mèches tombant éparses sur son épaule droite argent sur nacre, et à ce moment j'étais certain que l'une comme l'autre étaient aussi douces que de la soie.

Essayant de ne pas trop m'attarder sur son corps, j'avais tout de même enregistré quelques détails du coté qui était offert à ma vue, comme : la cicatrice sous son sein droit, l'os de sa hanche droite quelque peu marqué, ses jambes fines et musclées, imberbes, ses épaules et son cou bien dessinés, les muscles qui roulaient et bougeaient sous sa peau de nacre, les quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient de ses mèches parcourant son torse, atteignant la naissance de son aine pour mourir dans l'éponge de la serviette qui entourait sa taille.

Déglutissant et de plus en plus frustré, j'avais claqué ma langue contre mon palet pour lui faire part de ma présence;

"-..."

Un simple sursaut l'avait secoué et il s'était tourné vers moi surpris. Bien cacher en lui naissaient l'indécision, le trouble et l'inquiétude ainsi qu'une émotion que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. J'avais la sensation qu'il essayait de me dissimuler ses sentiments. Et souriais intérieurement du fait, qu'il n'y arrivait pas du tout.

"-Bonjour, je ... je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements vu l'état dans lequel j'ai vu les tiens hier. Prends ça, tu ne seras pas obligé de me les rendre."

Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et mon estomac. Ma main était entrée en contact avec la sienne ... sa peau si douce, alors qu'il prenait, un sourire de remerciement aux lèvres, les vêtements que je lui tendais.

"-Merci, je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû perdre le contrôle.

-Tu ne pouvais le gérer, ta colère était trop grande.

-Hn.

-Dépêche-toi, j'aimerais prendre une douche et t'accompagner. Je tiens à être là pour le transfert et son officialisation. De toute manière, je doute que nous puissions nous séparer sur une aussi longue distance pour le moment. "

Il venait de se redresser et ... il s'était avéré qu'il était désormais plus grand que moi. Plus massif également, il avait gagné en taille et en carrure. La transformation avait due finir d'opérer dans la nuit. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu comme ça, la veille. Lui, s'était contenté d'écarquiller les yeux, quand il fut obligé de baisser le regard pour me regarder en face.

Son visage, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris plusieurs années : qu'il avait désormais 27 ou 28 ans ! Autant hier j'avais remarqué quelques changements sous toute la crasse qui s'était accumulée que là c'était flagrant. Il était viril et les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient laissée place aux traits marqués, tirés et masculins propre aux trentenaires.

Ses yeux toujours les mêmes lagons d'acier liquide s'étaient étirés sur les tempes. Et une petite modification de l'iris m'avait laissé comme deux ronds de flan. Des filaments bleu turquoise quasi invisibles ondulaient à leurs guises dans l'argent lumineux de son regard. Et j'avais la certitude que pour avoir la chance de les observer, il fallait être proche, très proche de leur propriétaire. Qu'à distance, on n'avait pas idée de la magie habitant son regard. Par Hadès! Comment? Merde, merde, merde! Comment allais-je faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus maintenant?

Il dégageait une telle force que j'en avais des frissons et il était à moi !

"-C'est étrange ...

-Hum?"

Le fait d'entendre sa voix m'excitait encore plus, je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Et ses mains si grandes, ses doigts si fins, sa peau si blanche ... J'avais envie de le toucher, il allait me tuer. Je voulais le goûter, oui, le lécher, le pincer, le titiller, c'était devenu un véritable besoin et à cette pensée, mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

"-Quelque part on se ressemble, tu as beau avoir l'aire indifférent et froid, c'est un putain de bordel en toi! Essaie de calmer tes émotions! Ma tête va exploser!

-..."

Mais comment voulait-il que je me calme avec lui sous les yeux ? A moitié nu et définitivement bandant ?!

"-Dépêche-toi! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as vu avant d'arriver ici pour être excité comme ça?

-..."

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il pouvait ressentir mes émotions tous comme moi les siennes. Merde, merde ... il valait mieux pour moi que je me calme, ses yeux avaient beau être magnifiques, ils avaient pour le moment cet éclats très peu amical! On expire, on inspire, on se calme, il n'avait pas l'aire du matin.

(" À retenir! ")

Je devenais complètement fou, un pauvre adolescent avec ses hormones en ébullition. Que m'arrivait-il?

Avant je ne régissais pas comme ça, je n'avais même jamais désiré Yuki à ce point! Pour être honnête, désirer quelqu'un avec cette force, était un sentiment qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je devenais fou, complètement barge et le reconnaître était flippant!

Totalement plongé dans ma réflexion, je ne l'avais pas vu, ni entendu quitter la pièce. C'est sûrement au bout de cinq minutes que par habitude et réflexe j'avais fait couler l'eau de la douche. Seulement penser au fait que quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était lui, sous le jet d'eau, nu qui se détendait, mon contrat avec mon self-control avait volé en éclats.

Ses longues mèches argentées, sa peau douce et laiteuse, ses prunelles hypnotiques, ses grandes mains, ses longs et fins doigts, sa voix légèrement grave et sourde.

J'imaginais ses doigts qui glissent sur ma peau, son regard de braise sur moi, sa langue sur mon téton droit et sa main qui descend un peu plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, ses lèvres sur moi.

Ça devait déjà faire dix bonnes minutes que ma main avait rejoint mon sexe. La pression se faisait plus forte, ma respiration plus qu'haletante, mes paupières se fermaient sans que je ne les retienne et je m'étais libéré dans un râle contenu avec difficulté.

("1 penser à insonoriser la pièce, 2 faire que ce fantasme devienne réalité")

Contemplant le reflet me faisant face un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, je m'étais rapidement habillé et pomponné. Faire changer de bord l'homme de ma vie, n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il fallait donc que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté.

Une fois, prêt. J'étais sorti de la salle de bain, pour le retrouver avec mon pantalon large, remonté sur les genoux en pantacourt et ma chemise rouge ouverte sur l'un de mes marcels noirs trop grands ("pour moi seulement, pour lui la taille était la bonne") et les cheveux détachés.

(" MA - GNI – FI - QUE ! ")

Sans un mot il s'était retourné et avait ouvert la double porte qui donnait sur le couloir du dortoir. Et ce fut en silence que nous avions gagné le bureau du directeur. Sous les regards curieux de ceux qui avaient eu le courage de se lever plus tôt en ce dimanche soir orageux.

Arriver devant les portes du bureau, c'est son ancien "maître" qui nous attendait les bras croisés sur un torse plus que musclé. Et une fois à l'intérieur, c'est avec le sourire qu'il avait été accueilli et que moi on m'avait tout simplement ignoré.

Toujours dans un silence lourd, à couper au couteau, son transfert a été officialisé. Et je percevais son agacement à chaque trait tracé sur le papier. L'idée ne lui aurait jamais plu de toute manière et le lien résolvait mon problème. Il allait rester près de moi, finir par accepter son statut de vampire et dans ces circonstances il ne pouvait y échapper. Moi j'étais heureux de l'évolution incroyable des choses, et je jubilais intérieurement.

Ce qu'il avait dû ressentir puisqu'un regard noir m'avait figé intérieurement moi et ma joie ("tu ne le sais pas encore, tu ne l'as pas encore compris, mais je te veux et je t'aurais"). Je n'avais saisi les implications du lien que dernièrement, mais il n'aurait jamais pu être sans des sentiments profonds présents avant sa création, ce que son père adoptif savait pertinemment. Peut- être souhaitait-il juste que son fils adoptif soit conscient et consentant, mais moi j'étais bien là, avec cette certitude qu'il m'appartiendrait un jour.

Le transfert fait, c'était maintenant son intégration au cœur de la night classe qui approchait. Une inquiétude lourde et pesante avait trouvé une place où se loger dans mon estomac, se roulant en boule avec pour motivation de camper là!

Imperceptiblement, mes yeux glissaient sur son visage et ses expressions inexistantes. Mais ce qui m'intriguait restait le calme présent en lui. La confrontation n'avait pas l'aire de l'inquiéter plus que de raison. A mon grand étonnement l'indifférence qu'il affichait était la même en lui, aucun sentiment contradictoire ne pointait le bout de son nez. Pas la moindre petite inquiétude, même pas ne serait-ce qu'une pensée. Il risquait de se faire embrocher, torturer, bizuter et lui il restait calme, comme si rien n'avait changé!


	6. Les prémices d'une nouvelle vie

_Je suis navré __**sora-sama**__, mais le lien impose certaines règles, tout du moins pour sa continuité et le déroulement de cet fic qui est écrite depuis longtemps. Je ne peux donc pas répondre favorablement à tes espérances ^^ J'espère que tu liras tout de même la suite. Ah oui et c'est drôle, parce que pour moi, mes perso fétiches ont le rôle totalement inverse des tiens ! xD_

_Pour les autres lecteurs de cette fiction, Bonjour ! Notez bien que s'il n'y a pas de commentaires, je cesserais de publier une suite. Alors armez-vous de votre clavier et laisser moi une trace même minime de vos impressions. ^^ _

_Sur ce bonne lecture ^^_

°0°

"- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça! Rien n'a changé.

-Bien sûr que si. As-tu ne serait-ce que conscience de ce qui t'attend ?

-J'en ai une petite idée, mais je n'ai pas le choix, appréhender ne changera pas la situation. Je suis juste devenu ce que j'étais destiné à devenir mais en mieux. Je sais me défendre et ne créerais aucune dispute. Je les ignore, ils m'ignorent. Ce n'est pas comme si à cause du lien, j'allais te prendre à eux. Tant que je resterais à une distance pas trop douloureuse pour nos deux corps, il n'y aura aucun danger. De plus, l'existence de ce lien reste entre nous, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je reste seul et tout le monde est content!

-Mais ne comptes-tu pas t'intégrer?

-M'intégrer? Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Moi, au milieu d'eux tous? Moi qui les ai menacé de mort et les ai insulté? Eux qui m'ont toujours abhorré à cause du degré de familiarité et d'insolence que je te réserve malgré ton rang? Si c'est ce que tu espères, alors effectivement tu peux commencer à t'épouvanter !

-Mais [...]

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Moi d'un côté et eux de l'autre. Tant que la douleur est surmontable, je ne resterais pas trop près de toi.

-..."

Blesser, j'avais détourné les yeux et cherché à cacher cette émotion qui en plus de la boule dans mon estomac en avait créé une dans ma gorge! L'avoir ne serait pas chose facile, mais n'était certainement pas insurmontable.

°°° ZERO °°°

Entre Kaname et moi s'était établie une règle, sans que l'on ne se concerte ou même que nous en parlions via un quelconque sujet de conversation ou de façon implicite.

Étant donné le fait que lui et moi étions liés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours et au-delà, il n'était plus question d'hostilité dans la mesure du possible. Sans nous ignorer totalement puisque irrémédiablement impossible. Nous nous adressions peu la parole et seulement en des termes polis et non agressifs, passifs, sur le ton de la conversation. Evitant sujets épineux et autres pentes glissantes, remarques désobligeantes, critiques mal venues avaient été bannies. Bien que cela ne fasse qu'un jour et quelques heures, j'avais bon espoir à croire que cet état des choses resterait ainsi, et ce, longtemps.

Sorti du bureau, il m'a accompagné chercher mes affaires dans les dortoirs de la classe "du jour" soit la day-class et comme expliquer plus-tôt nous avions peu parlé. Evitant délibérément le sujet de mon transfert ainsi que la sujette "proximité forcée". Sachant pertinemment que nous devrions à l'avenir, un minimum et par nécessité nous accompagner dans les déplacements de l'autre.

Il semblait qu'il était possible de cacher ses émotions à l'autre avec de la concentration. En faisant le test, je m'étais rapidement rendu compte que je parvenais à lui cacher une partie de ce que je ressentais. Soit, mon appréhension face à mon entrée sur les territoires hostiles que représente la night class. Alors que Kaname était, lui, comme livre ouvert duquel je tournais les pages sans le moindre effort. Et il ressentait copieusement, quelques émotions que je ne parvenais à définir laissaient d'ailleurs libre court à ma réflexion; c'était doux et chaleureux, rassurant et intense, dense et dansant comme une flamme semblant grandir de plus en plus, un sentiment fort que je ne comprenais pas. Sur lequel je ne parvenais à mettre des mots. Un sentiment, qui, lorsque je me concentrais sur lui m'engloutissait de ses douces caresses voluptueuses, me laissant hagard et interrogateur.

En revanche, sa peur panique, palpable dans son inquiétude à mon égard restait des plus identifiables dans le bordel émotionnel que renfermait son esprit. Me touchant par sa sincérité et me surprenant par sa teneur et sa détermination. Jamais sans ce lien, je n'aurais un jour imaginé que cet homme hautain de grande envergure nourrirait de tels sentiments, de telles inquiétudes à l'égard d'une vermine au rabais tel que moi.

De retour vers les quartiers de la night class, il avait posé sa main sur mon bras.

°°° KANAME °°°

Peut-être ne pensait-il pas la situation dangereuse? Peut-être se croyait-il invulnérable? Peut-être était-il simplement inconscient? Ou tout naturellement, préférait-il sûrement ne pas prendre la situation au sérieux?

Mais moi, j'étais conscient de ce qui l'attendais de l'autre côté de ces deux lourdes portes nous faisant face. L'insolent Zéro qui débarque comme une fleur, insensible et impassible dans son inconscience arrogante. Le croyant pour le coup vulnérable et sans défense, il risquait de subir et pas qu'un peu. Un intrus à bannir, voilà le traitement qui l'attendait. Le rejet d'un virus et l'exécution d'un paria ... son arrivée allait soulever un mouvement de révolte au sein des vampires!

"-Zéro, s'il te plaît reste près de moi pour le moment, au moins le temps que j'explique la situation aux autres. Certains sont surprotecteurs et bien que tu ne sois pas impuissant, soixante vampires enragés te mettront au tapis. Sois raisonnable, d'accord?

-Hn."

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ça relevait plus de la requête. Et j'avais été heureux qu'il l'ait saisi. Une requête, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas rejeté. La situation allait en s'améliorant pour moi, pour nous et ce n'était pas fait pour me déplaire.

De mon point de vue, en revanche il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre, aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement. C'en était désarmant. D'où avait-il développé une telle inconscience et comment avait-il fait pour survivre jusqu'ici?

Bref, j'étais donc entré en premier suivi de près par son corps ... plus grand - de dos je ne le ressentais que plus encore, étrange, je ne le voyais pourtant pas - et sa démarche assurée. Il était totalement inconscient, c'était prouvé. Il n'était en revanche pas resté le moins du monde derrière moi plus de vingt secondes. Et n'avait pas perdu plus de temps pour se mettre à mon niveau, ni en avant, ni en arrière, optant pour la position d'égal, me réchauffant le cœur un court instant.

Arrêter tout deux à l'entrée de l'immense hall du dortoir de la night class, nous avions pris le temps d'observer les visages et leurs expressions, nous faisant face; incrédulité, incompréhension, tourment, résignation, inquiétude, se peignaient sur les traits d'ordinaire inexpressifs et insondables de ces vampires.

Zéro, lui, semblait ne toujours pas réagir, comme extérieur à la scène. Alors que moi j'étais à cran, mes pouvoirs à fleur de peau, sur le qui-vive, aux aguets, je guettais les moindres mouvements agressifs ou non, tendus ou désintéressés. Absolument tous, des prédateurs nous faisant face était analysé par mes soins presque contre ma volonté, un instinct de protection surdéveloppé, percevant le moindre danger, surveillant les fluctuations de l'air.

J'aurais réagi au moindre geste agressif dirigé vers lui. Et Zéro, qui avait grâce au lien ressenti mon état d'esprit s'était légèrement avancé et rapproché, son bras exerçant une légère pression sur mon épaule et le côté droit de mon corps. M'invectivant au calme, par ce geste, me retenant de tout acte impulsif non considéré après quelques réflexions plus poussées.

J'avais en revanche été surpris des non-réactions de certains des individus présents. Surprise qui fut rapidement balayée par une colère dirigée vers une personne bien précise qui ne craignait absolument pas la mort, m'avait-il semblé sur le moment. Effectivement, Ruka Soên s'était agitée quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir - tentative veine de mon point de vue - passant d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'exploser:

"-QUE FAIS-TU ICI ET SI PROCHE DE KANAME-SAMA, VERMINE? ELOIGNE TOI ET DISPARAIT AVANT QUE JE NE T'EGORGE! "

Certains avaient approuvé derechef, et j'avais bien pris le temps d'enregistrer les visages de chacun, n'omettant aucune erreur sur leur identification. Alors que d'autre plus intelligents, se taisaient et observaient ayant compris. Que Zéro était avec moi et que pour une raison quelconque il valait mieux ne pas lui témoigner violence ou autres mauvais sentiments. Eux, vivraient longtemps. Il fallait en revanche et donc sans surprise, que je mette les choses au clair pour les idiots, Rhhaaa!

"-Ruka! Personne ne LE touchera ne serrais-ce que d'un cheveu! Je l'ai fait transférer dans la night classe, il est désormais des nôtres ! Je ne veux entendre parler d'aucuns problèmes ou conflits liés à son arrivée dans notre cercle fermé, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Mais pourquoi? C'est un [...]

-Je sais mieux que personne ce qu'il représente et qui il est. Ne te montre pas plus présomptueuse que tu ne l'es déjà, ma patience à des limites.

-[...]

-Zéro est [...]

-Stop!

- Ils ne diront rien, je ne le permettrais pas, c'est avant tout pour ta sécurité et que Yuki ne se doute de rien. Tu y tenais, me trompais-je?

-[...]

-Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance."

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas. Que ce nouvel état des choses et de nos vies communes soit connu d'autre que nous deux, le directeur et son mentor, le dérangeait. Mais moi, le simple fait de le faire savoir, m'aidait à réaliser, prendre conscience que c'était réel. J'étais égoïste dans mon raisonnement, lui aussi mais … c'était surtout fait dans le but qu'il se rapproche de moi un maximum. Restait plus qu'a espéré qu'il ne le comprenne que bien plus tard.

°°° ZERO °°°

Kaname me cachait quelque chose, après tout le lien ne nous permettait pas de lire dans les pensées. J'étais en mesure de discerner ce que l'autre ressentait, je ne flairais en revanche aucune mauvaise intention, bien qu'un besoin sincère de me savoir en sécurité tendait son corps et le rendait agressif.

Il semblait sûr de ce qu'il avançait, même si je n'étais vraiment pas chaud compte tenu de ce que cette révélation allait soulever. Le problème résidait dans le fait que je n'étais absolument pas certain d'être plus en sécurité avec cette solution. Alors que lui répondre?

Je sentais les problèmes arriver de loin, très loin même. Il était de notoriété, que l'homme auquel je m'étais lié était l'un des plus convoiter de sa race. Mais j'avais pris la décision de lui faire confiance, ne voulant pas le blesser dans son ego ou encore briser certaines de ses certitudes : comme l'obéissance aveugle de ses subordonnés, que je remettais déjà en question. Et aussi, surtout pour rester sur de bonnes bases en vue de ce qui nous attendait dans les mois et années à venir et c'était sans parler de l'éternité …

"-Fais donc ce que tu veux, je ne suis de toute manière pas sans défense.

-Merci.

-Donc, Zéro et moi sommes liés par un lien du sang partagé et réciproque. Les conditions étaient réunies pour ce faire. Lui comme moi portons la marque d'appartenance! Ainsi, il est devenu mon partenaire et conjoint jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou la mienne, voire même au-delà. Il est mon égal et entant que demi-sang-pur devra recevoir les politesses qui lui reviendront de droit. Ne perdez pas de vu, qu'il est désormais mon époux et que chers vous coûteront vos affronts futurs!

-[...]

-J'ose espérer que ces informations ne quitteront pas ce bâtiment pour atteindre les oreilles de vampires ou humains extérieurs à cette assistance. Nous tenons tous deux à garder cela pour nous aussi longtemps que cela sera possible. Je vous prierais également de ne pas en toucher mot à ma jeune sœur. Yuki est trop instable pour le moment et ne supporterait pas pareil revirement. Je tiens avec Zéro à être celui qui la mettra au courant en temps voulu et quand les circonstances s'y prêteront. Le message est-il bien passé, ou dois-je me répéter?

-Oui, Kaname-sama!

-Sur ce, nous nous retirons, Zéro aura la chambre vide voisine à la mienne. Tâchez de ne pas oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire."

Suite à cette tirade, bien qu'à sens unique, des plus autoritaires, n'espérant aucune réplique hormis un oui soumis et unanime, j'en revenais sur mon jugement hâtif. Il contrôlait son armée de prédateur! Enfin, j'essayais de m'en convaincre, je n'étais semble-t-il pas au bout de mes peines.

Kaname m'avait ensuite guidé vers ma nouvelle chambre, prenant le temps d'enregistrer les couloirs et quelques détails somme toute utiles pour me guider la prochaine fois, et ce, sans aide. Adjacente à la sienne, toute aussi spacieuse et richement meublée, ma chambre au milieu de laquelle siégeait mon gigantesque lit. Les deux pièces étaient reliées par une petite et discrète porte dissimulée par un effet d'optique saisissant. J'étais sûr d'une chose, je n'avais pu la voir, que parce qu'elle était ouverte.

Cette nouvelle vie ou tout du moins nouvelle année, n'allait pas être de tout repos. Et ce qui m'inquiétait le plus restait bien-sûr les réactions multiples et imprévisibles de Yuki, sans compter le rapprochement rapide entre Kaname et moi. Nous ne contrôlions rien et nous savions que ce n'était que le début. Déjà, je n'étais même plus sûr de le haïr alors qu'il y avait trois jour de ça je l'abhorrais. C'était tout, c'était trop et c'était déboussolant ...

L'inquiétude me prenait aux tripes alors que j'osais poser cette question. La question que je voulais, en fait, absolument éviter de poser, mais il fallait parfois s'armer de courage. Et puis plus tôt l'abcès serait crever, plus vite la vie reprendra son cours.

"-Ou est Yuki?

-Elle est restée avec une amie malade de la day-class, son ancienne colocataire de chambre me semble-t-il. Elle est allée la rejoindre alors que moi je te cherchais. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, sûrement sera-t-elle rentrée dans quelques heures. Nous devons parler de toi justement, bien que là, la discussion risque de crouler sous ses cris de joie. "

Je n'en étais pas vraiment convaincu …


	7. Problèmes de communication

Yuki a un rôle clé dans cette fic, mais n'apparaît pas énormément dans celle-ci. De fait, elle provoque des problèmes, mais dans l'ombre xD

Sur ce, la suite et bonne lecture! :)

Pensez aux commentaires, bis :3

°0°ZERO°0°

"-Kaname-sama! Nï-sama?! Je suis rentrée!"

A ces cris, je pense que tous l'avait deviné!

Kaname en revanche, qui, quelques seconde plus-tôt semblait si sûr de lui, était désormais submergé par son incertitude des moins dissimulées. Je m'étonnais encore du fait que cet homme, tout aussi impassible que moi, pouvait et se trouve être un grand émotif. Nous étions quelque part identiques, cachant au monde ce qui aurait pu être pris pour une marque de faiblesse : nos émotions, nos sensations, nos sentiments et nos humeurs (avec plus de difficultés il faut le reconnaître).

En revanche, moi qui n'avais jamais cessé de douter. J'entendais approcher à grandes enjambées mon cauchemar sur terre, dans l'attente d'une sentence hypothétique. Et, la femme dont j'étais le plus proche, que je 'désirais' normalement ardemment, sautillait jusqu'à nous. Accessoirement promise à son frère qu'elle avait toujours admiré, fiancé à ce même homme, qui lui, était subsidiairement lié à moi par un pacte inviolable et bien sûr impossible à briser. Ô joie, que la vie était simple et douce. Que je choppe celui qui avait osé avancer que "tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes" ou encore qu'il existe des situations « potentiellement problématiques » et je le bouffe. Sacré connard qui ne savait rien à la vie!

A peine mon corps se recouvrait-il de chair de poule tandis que des sueurs froides coulaient le long de ma colonne. Qu'une jeune femme, coupable inconsciente de nos tourments à lui et moi, ignorante du lien qui reliait son époux (Kaname) à son frère de cœur (Zéro), entrait dans la grande et impersonnelle pièce devenue accessoirement ma chambre. Un immense sourire peint sur les lèvres - j'étais maudit …

°0° KANAME °0°

Zéro, ne semblait vraiment pas emballer par la confrontation à venir. Son malaise ressortait aussi bien par le biais du lien que la rigidité de son corps, sa musculature bandée et surtout les traits de sa mâchoire. Je m'attendais à tout instant à l'entendre claquer ou grincer des dents !

Moi j'étais quasi-certain de la future réaction de Yuki, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu sa voix. Dire que je nous donnais quelques heures illustrait un peu mon incertitude. Elle approchait et j'avais eu la vague impression qu'elle arrivait trop vite comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait dans cette pièce et qu'exciter elle venait en courant. (Merci au stress et à l'appréhension) Et Zéro lui décolorait au fur et à mesure de son avancer, semblant au bord du malaise. Déclenchant, tel un automatisme qu'il suffisait de provoquer, mon instinct de protection surdéveloppé. Et je le devinais, processus qui allait devenir étouffant pour lui au fil du temps.

Seulement nous sachant dans une voie sans issue sans aucune chance d'esquive. Je laissais réticent ce profiler cette discussion, plus sûr de rien et emplis de doutes.

°0° KANAME °0°

"- Pourquoi es-tu dans la chambre voisine ?

-Tu vas vite comprendre !

-Pourquoi tant de mystères? [...]Zé [...] ZérOO!

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Mais [...] Tu [...] enfin et [...] je croyais [...] Kaname-sama a [...] TU AS REUSSI ?

-Oui, il est sauf. Alors calmes toi et met de l'ordre dans tes idées. Nous n'avons compris que la fin de ta phrase.

-YATTAAAA! " (=super en japonais)

Bien que je sois heureux de ne pas m'être fourvoyé sur le comportement de ma jeune sœur. Le problème était désormais tout autre : éloigner Yuki et la gaver d'excuses plus fausses les unes que les autres. Puis, appâter Zéro tout en ne laissant rien paraître. Les semaines voir mois à venir n'allaient pas être des plus simples ou de tout repos.

Alors que Yuki babillait sans plus s'arrêter de tourner autour de MON EPOUX, observant son changement de taille et d'apparence. Zéro, lui semblait blaser mais rassurer bien que je sentais via le lien une certaine retenue et une appréhension que je ne comprenais pas. Les assauts de la jeune femme, le perturbait me donnant l'impression qu'il se tassait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il semblait particulièrement perdu. Et c'était franchement drôle à voir.

"-C'était donc pour ça les têtes d'enterrements en bas? T'es dans la night class maintenant? Mais c'est génial et [...]"

Et ça ne s'arrêtait plus, sa main sur son avant-bras alors qu'en tirant dessus comme une forcenée elle rapprochait son corps du SIEN! Elle se l'accaparait totalement et lui, bien que pommer dans un autre monde lui souriait amicalement. La réincarnation même de la douceur tout en hochant de temps en temps la tête pour approuver ses dires. Et j'ai soudainement eu peur qu'il ne me voit plus. La présence de Yuki devenait encombrante, elle était trop près, trop tout et je commençais doucement mais sûrement à me mettre en colère. Zero complètement submergé m'avait totalement oublié. Yuki occultait ma présence et ce n'était pas fait pour me faire plaisir.

Les pics de jalousie m'assaillaient tous plus et nombreux et violents les uns que les autres. La moutarde me montait au nez à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que mon sang battait à mes tempes. Et Zéro par ses rapides et discrets coups d'œil dans ma direction semblait s'en être aperçut. Bien, au moins le message passait !

"-Yuki, je suis fatigué. On se voit plus tard d'accord ? Tous ces changements m'ont épuisé et il faut que je me repose.

-D'accord viens me voir en cas de problème ou si tu veux parler!"

Je crois que cette bise fut de trop. Puisque sous ma rage, je commençais à vaciller et voyait Zéro faire de même. Mes prunelles devaient osciller entre chocolat et carmin tout en lançant des éclairs dans leur direction. Ma sœur de dos ne voyait rien mais Zéro, lui, l'avait très bien remarqué. Elle était ensuite sortie de la chambre moi à sa suite. Trop en colère pour risquer de m'attarder et le blesser, j'avais esquissé un geste vers la sortie sans un mot, ni un regard vers lui.

°0° ZERO °0°

J'étais complètement perdu, voir Yuki ne me faisait rien, aucune exaltation, aucune joie exagérée. Le fait qu'elle se soit réjouie me laisse un arrière-goût de déception sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Sa joie exacerbée à défaut de la mienne me donnant la vague impression que son comportement était sur-joué, débordant d'hypocrisie. Le tout sonnait légèrement faux, moi qui là connaissait depuis des années je percevais ces changements d'intonations et autres facteurs forçant mon instinct à me méfier de sa personne. C'était la première fois et pour le moins déconcertant.

Et ses yeux, je n'étais vraiment pas certain d'apprécier leur éclat et l'expression qu'ils me renvoyaient; convoitise et autant d'autres que je ne comprenais pas. Elle avait laissé filtrer les traces d'une certaine souffrance aussi, comme si elle était tirailler par un étrange dilemme inconnu de ma personne.

C'est donc légèrement à côté de la plaque que j'acquiesçais par automatisme prenant garde à ce qu'elle me disait et lui offrait ce sourire faux qu'elle avait toujours reçut lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Un sourire différent du vrai, mais elle n'avait jamais su faire la différence entre les deux. Ça m'avait blessé au début et puis plus tard c'était devenu normal.

Quand m'avaient atteint par vagues les sentiments de l'autre : jalousie, colère, envie de meurtre, possessivité, instinct de protection. Tout c'était mélangé exacerbant mon malaise et engendrant une colère que je ne contrôlais pas. Sur le point d'exploser dans les minutes à venir, je l'avais discrètement écarté de moi.

Depuis la création du lien, mon corps réclamait le sien sans que je ne le veuille consciemment, mon esprit ses attentions, mon tout; lui. Et lui me ... il me faisait subir une crise aiguë de jalousie et dans les formes à tel point que j'en chancelais. Qu'il ne s'inquiète plus, Yuki était à lui, il me semble l'avoir bien compris. Tout ce que je ressentais était dû au lien et il était semble-t-il possible de combattre toutes ses émotions contradictoires me bouffant. Son comportement appuyant mon hypothèse, j'allais me donner à fond pour ne plus ressentir. Après tout il était encore capable de désirer quelqu'un d'autre, de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre, alors pourquoi pas moi?

Seulement, au vue de son comportement il ne prenait en aucun cas considération de moi, me mettaient dans une rage folle. Et la migraine qui avait trouvé place dans la partie droite de ma boîte crânienne pulsant de plus en plus fort, n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses!

"-Yuki, je suis fatigué. On se voit plus tard d'accord ? Tous ces changements m'ont épuisé et il faut que je me repose.

-D'accord viens me voir en cas de problème ou si tu veux parler!

-C'est noté."

Avait été ce que je m'étais contenté d'ajouter afin de clore la conversation. La bise que j'avais reçue sur la joue gauche avait exacerbé la colère noire de l'autre. Me laissant légèrement tremblant de fatigue, de rage mais aussi d'incompréhension. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'a moi ? Pourquoi voulais-je l'avoir près de moi ? Alors que lui parvenait à combattre le lien. Pourquoi me sentais-je blesser et déçu par ses actes? La folie n'était pas loin et le désespoir s'abattait déjà sur moi. Inconsciemment j'avais espéré quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, je détournai mon regard du jolie et harmonieux couple qu'ils formaient, ne prêtant plus attention à leurs dires.

Seulement, avant que l'autre ne passe l'encadrement de la porte, j'avais ajouté sur le ton sarcastique et cynique de la conspiration;

"-Rassures toi, Yuki est à toi. Je l'ai compris le jour où elle m'a rejeté. De plus je te dois ma vie et ma raison, je resterais donc dans ton ombre. Il est inutile de prévenir Yuki si je suis coopératif et que je te suis tel un chien n'est-ce pas? Trouve une excuse et fait ensuite comme si je n'existais pas, ta relation avec elle est sauve. A partir de maintenant je ne te dois plus rien.

-Zé[...]

-Sors."

Et il avait quitté ma chambre sans un regard en arrière, ses sentiments brusquant les miens alors que je m'efforçais de ne plus le sentir. Et avec brio, puisqu'au bout de 10 misérables et interminables minutes, j'y étais enfin parvenu. Qu'être seul dans sa tête pouvait être reposant et rassurant!

Ce soir-là, j'avais cru maîtriser le lien, tout du moins pour le contact psychique. Alors que je me rendais compte que je développais une attirance incongrue et mal venue pour un homme, un sang pur que j'étais quasiment sûr de ne pas apprécier!

°0° KANAME °0°

Les mots de Zéro me poursuivaient, il avait mal interprété ma colère. Mais sa façon de voir les choses en se basant sur nos antécédents communs restait des plus compréhensibles voir même légitimes.

Yuki allait bientôt venir me réclamer du sang. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas encore abordé ce sujet avec lui. Ni le fait que la soif de ma sœur n'était jamais assouvie puisqu'en manque du sang de Zéro également. Elle le voulait, elle l'avait toujours su et ne s'en était jamais cachée, le sang de mon époux ...

J'avais commencé à me faire à cette appellation et en remerciais dès que le temps rendait la chose possible ma perte de contrôle. Cet être sublime, charismatique, fier et droit qu'est Zéro m'appartenait et m'appartiendrait toujours. Et, à chaque fois que cette pensée effleurait mon esprit j'oubliais tous mes soucis. J'avais toujours ignoré que l'amour en plus d'aveugler (parait-il) rendait idiot, enfin pas que je m'en plaigne, mais j'en avais vaguement eu l'aperçu ces derniers temps. Bref, tout ça pour dire déterminer et plein de verve que jamais Yuki n'apposerait ses crocs sur le cou de MON EPOUX. Que jamais elle ne boirait son sang. Que tout chez cet homme m'appartenait, tout était mien. Oui, absolument tout et il n'était même pas question de partage.

Ça y était, elle était là, fraîche comme un gardon, un sourire enjôleur, les yeux pétillant, le teint plein de santé et l'expression folle de joie et ... autre chose que je ne parvenais à identifier. Me laissant en revanche totalement indifférent.

J'avais vite expédié cet instant au début délivrance et désormais corvée. Je me sentais l'âme d'une mère nourrissant par obligation son enfant. Et c'était franchement désolant. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, ça ou le fait qu'il s'agisse de ma sœur ?

Sa morsure m'avait envoyé des décharges électriques, m'élançant de mon poignet jusqu'à mon crâne. Poignet que je lui avais tendu trouvant une excuse plausible pour lui interdit l'accès à ma gorge. La douleur s'était implantée jusque dans mes tempes laissant apparentes les veines s'y trouvant. Tout mon corps la rejetait, ses crocs, son toucher, son être, sa présence, son existence ! J'avais sûrement l'air d'exagérer mais à cet instant c'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais!

Je n'avais qu'une envie, la jeté par la fenêtre ! L'éloigner de moi et de mon époux, lui hurler la vérité. Que celui que je voulais, c'était Zéro, que mon fiancé était Zéro et qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre ça. Qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de désirer le sang de mon EPOUX! OUI MON EPOUX, LE MIEN, A MOI!

Une fois cette torture sur le point de finir, la porte attenante à la chambre de mon EPOUX - j'adore vraiment me le répéter, c'en devient maladif - dissimulée dans un trompe l'œil magnifique fut projetée contre le mur. Tandis que Zéro entrait haletant une main appuyée sur le crâne, l'autre entourant sa taille, essoufflé, un simple pantalon (remonter car trop court lui aussi) en guise de vêtement (torse nu donc!), cheveux ébouriffés, le regard fou. Il semblait me chercher.

Mais également lutter contre une souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieure ...


	8. Un pas en avant

_Désolé pour la longue attente, je travaille plus de 40 heures pas semaine, cet été alors publier en rentrant du boulot, n'est franchement pas la priorité. Je ne rêve que de dormir depuis bientôt un mois! :)_

_Toujours est-il que j'ai un weekend entier cette semaine, alors attendez les publications au détour ! xD_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!_

_****__Et n'oubliez pas ! PAS DE COMMENTAIRES PAS DE PUBLICATIONS ! xD C'est pas comme si j'en réclamait 100, je souhaite juste recueillir quelques opinions et attirer d'autres lecteurs grâce au nombre de revews (en plus de mes résumés bien sûr mdr)._

°0°

C'est à cet instant que j'avais pris conscience de la situation. Yuki inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait se noyait dans la saveur de mon sang, je souffrais et Zéro ressentait ce même supplice.

C'est à cet instant que j'avais compris qu'il ressentait la morsure de Yuki comme s'il s'était agi de lui. Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans un chaos intérieur incroyable et peu rassurant alors que physiquement seul ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés.

Ma sœur, elle, perdue dans le monde de jouissance que représente le repas d'un vampire, buvait, buvait, buvait, gorgée après gorgée ... Accentuant mon mal et celui de mon lié. La douleur était cuisante, et plus le temps passait plus ça empirait.

Moi, j'étais en plus de ma souffrance complètement paumé et n'étais même pas certain de parvenir à la cacher. Mon visage avait sûrement pris la liberté d'hésiter entre deux teintes (comme si c'était possible) et ma bouche devait pendre bêtement. Zéro lui, semblait se reprendre de plus en plus vite, ses émotions m'apparaissant comme étant de plus en plus floues.

Alors que son visage se fermait plus qu'à l'accoutumer, le rendant totalement insondable, hermétique et froid. J'ignorais le comment du pourquoi, il parvenait à brouiller son flux d'émotion et ça m'inquiétait. Il se battait contre le lien et ça me terrifiait, quelque chose m'échappait. Je le sentais alors que la douleur m'assaillait tel un tsunami qui ravage, tandis que Yuki augmentait la cadence de ses déglutitions. Prenant bien plus de plaisir que d'ordinaire à la dégustation. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Alors qu'elle lâchait enfin mon poignet, Zéro avec calme avait refermé la porte derrière lui sans un bruit tandis qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre. Je me noyais en pleine incompréhension, la situation m'avait échappée. Tout comme mon époux me glissait de plus en plus entre les doigts!

"-Ton sang a changé. Son gout et sa texture sont différents. Je n'ai plus soif!"

Un sursaut de surprise et un certain laps de temps me furent indispensables pour réunir toutes les informations, que j'avais reçu. Me faisant prendre pour la seconde fois conscience que j'avais laissé Yuki atteindre Zéro par mon intermédiaire. Part/Grâce/À cause le/du lien et mon sang, elle avait aussi bu celui de Zéro! J'étais pathétique et la jalousie me crevait de nouveau le cœur, de sa lame la plus tranchante.

°°° ZERO °°°

Alors que j'étais enfin parvenu à fermer l'œil. Une torture sans nom, telle une coulée de lave en fusion parcourant mon corps par l'intermédiaire de mes veines me faisant pensée à la propagation d'un poison mortel, m'avait sortie essouffler de mon demi-sommeil. Kaname souffrait, c'était là tout ce que j'étais alors capable de pensée, que je me répétais, en boucle. Occultant les cris silencieux de protestation et de douleur que poussait mon corps.

Occultant le fait que je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir l'aidée ou ne serais-ce que certain de l'apprécier, j'avais bougé. Taisant la partie la plus primitive de mon cerveau, me dissuadant de le rejoindre, m'incitant à rester là dans mon trou à attendre que ça passe. Il allait mal et je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi!

Je m'étais donc, en trombe, dirigé vers sa chambre, guidé par mon instinct qui m'amena vers une porte dissimulée grâce à un effet d'optique … Pour assister à un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais que j'aurais dû prévoir!

Kaname, tout d'abord visage impénétrable, me fixait d'une telle façon que je crus un instant être devenu invisible. Pour ensuite face à son expression hagarde me sentir submerger par sa panique, alors que je me rendais compte que ma concentration avait flanchée lorsque je m'étais endormie. Elle semblait d'ailleurs s'étioler de plus en plus, tandis que mes émotions et que la douleur ainsi que la panique de Kaname me submergeaient par vagues. Que de bonnes nouvelles accompagnées de ce réveil en douceur !

Yuki accrochée telle une sangsue, au poignet tendu et légèrement tordu de "mon époux". Enfin l'avait-il jamais été ? Et puis ne lui avais-je pas promis de ne pas interférer dans sa relation avec sa sœur ? Car les faits restaient les faits, après tout. Certes, je désirais qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance, tout du moins un certain temps histoire de préparer le terrain mais je ne souhaitais pas non plus qu'elle boit SON sang. Ce sang qui désormais était à moi, LE MIEN, tout comme KANAME!

Qu'est-ce que? Je [...] pourquoi est-ce que je [...]

Sonner par mon accès de colère possessive à l'opposer de mes actes et de mes nouvelles résolutions. Je me renfermais moi et mes émotions sous clefs pour une durée indéterminée. Ce lien était et resterait définitivement nocif pour ma bonne santé psychologique!

Alors que mon corps, comme habité par une volonté propre avait rejeté la douleur, tourné calmement les talons et refermer le plus discrètement possible la porte. Et rejoint de nouveau mon immense lit défait pour y perdre connaissance.

°°° KANAME °°°

Inventer une histoire plausible à Yuki pour les changements ayant opéré dans la texture et le goût de mon sang n'avait pas été une mince affaire. S'ajoutant à cela le fait que je ne ressentais plus du tout Zéro et que mon inquiétude allait crescendo … J'étais une véritable bombe à retardement … les nerfs à fleur de peau, la panique sur le point de me submerger.

Elle avait mis un temps fou à regagner sa chambre - que je lui avais offerte le jour de son transfert dans la night class, lui disant que nous avions désormais tout notre temps. J'avais d'ailleurs nettoyé les traces de sang dues à Yuki avant de rejoindre la chambre de mon époux, de peur d'aggraver la situation. Le fait de ne rien sentir venant de lui avait généré une boule de stress dans ma gorge et au fond de mon estomac, me perturbant au possible!

Arriver dans sa chambre jumelle de la mienne, j'avais focalisé mon attention sur lui que j'avais tout de suite repérer étaler sur le grand lit.

Allonger de tout son long sur les draps couleur sang, défaits, de son lit réplique exacte du mien. J'avais pris le temps de me concentrer … Après tout peut-être dormait-il, juste?

Alors que je ne ressentais toujours rien hormis un vide abyssal, je m'étais approché tout doucement. Comme s'il allait d'un instant à l'autre, ouvrir ses grands yeux mercure ainsi que sa bouche pour ensuite me sauter à la gorge, tous crocs dehors telle une bête sauvage!

Je pense que j'aurais préféré cette réaction, au moins aurait-il été conscient. C'est donc quelque part rassuré mais inquiet (logique - -') que j'avais pris place sur le lit assis près de son épaule ma paume dans ses cheveux soyeux. Alors que mon regard remontait le long de sa silhouette, des pieds vers la tête.

Il s'était rasé le peu de poils qu'il avait, sa peau d'un opalin pur, tranchait avec ses vêtements. Ils étaient d'ailleurs trop courts, j'allais y remédier rapidement. Une nouvelle excuse crédible pour assouvir mon besoin de le chérir et de passer du temps avec lui.

Son visage détendu m'apaisait, son souffle régulier me rassérénait et alors que mon regard se focalisait sur ses lèvres légèrement charnues et pâles, l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser m'avait prise aux tripes.

D'abord, sans trop en avoir conscience, mon visage s'était par automatisme penché vers le sien, vers cette bouche tentatrice. Mais alors que mon regard se fixait sur ses paupières closes, mes lèvres dérivèrent vers le haut, tandis que je les apposais sur son front parsemé de mèches argent.

Notre premier baiser, le mien tout du moins en contact avec lui, ou le sien offert par ma personne - tout dépend du point de vue semblait-il. J'avais pris conscience que je le voulais réellement à ce moment précis. J'espérais en secret qu'un jour, il m'offrirait de lui-même l'opportunité de goûter à ses lèvre, de le goûter lui et son toucher sur ma peau. Le jour où consentant et conscient il me laisserait l'approcher ... amoureux ...

Un léger sourire typiquement masculin avait étiré ma bouche à la penser que le lien finirait par l'y amener. J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas trop y résister. J'avais faim de lui. En avais pris conscience récemment, mais ça n'étanchait un rien ma soif, mon désir de le toucher.

°°° ZERO °°°

Ouvrir les yeux avait de nouveau été une véritable épreuve de force, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude bonne à proscrire. Il fallait dire, qu'il n'y avait rien d'agréable dans le fait de ressentir comme une brûlure, la simple ouverture des paupières. Tandis que le liquide lacrymal envahit la vue, rendant toute perception visuelle floue et douloureuse, à la limite des larmes.

La bouche pâteuse, bien que non douloureuse, elle, était pour le plus déplaisante. La langue semble être du carton alors que l'impression grotesque que les lèvres ont enflée, agace.

Le pire résidait toujours dans le fait, de se réveiller avec une migraine carabinée vrillant le crâne. Laissant le désagréable sentiment que le cerveau s'était délogé et se baladait librement dans sa boite crânienne!

Une douleur à la poitrine m'avait néanmoins intriguée, alors que j'avais posé ma main sur mon cœur en quête d'une explication plausible. Je m'étais rendu rapidement compte que c'était due à mon précédant malaise et mon incompréhensible crise de jalousie silencieuse. Mais aussi à un poids sur mon estomac, rendant ma respiration difficile et laborieuse ...

Alors que j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, et ouvert enfin mes deux paires de paupières dissimulant mes prunelles aciers. Je m'étais donc légèrement redressé pour trouver sur mon ventre, la tête de mon "époux"?

Les souvenir de la veille, à cette vision n'en devinrent que plus précis et j'en venais à me remettre en question, pourquoi cette possessivité? Cette jalousie? Ce que je ressentais était-il dû totalement, dans son intégralité au lien? Comment me devais-je de réagir? Mais surtout comment l'aurais-je fais il y a de cela 96 heures?

La solution était qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse au problème justement!

Je vivais dans le passé, alors que désormais même si je m'interrogeais sur mes hypothétiques réactions, ça ne résoudrait rien. Il fallait que je garde en tête que désormais j'étais lié à Kuran Kaname et que j'agirais en fonction de cela. Je devais donc me concentrer sur le présent et peut-être même le futur. Ça promettait des maux de têtes à profusion au vue des combats intérieurs à venir.

Je m'étais vaguement surpris à prendre la nouvelle de ce lien relativement bien, certes j'avais détruit une partie importante du parc du lycée. Mais le directeur avait arrangé cela. Ensuite mon comportement n'avait absolument pas changé, imposant et menaçant, pas causant pour deux sous, et impulsif mais maîtrisé (super paradoxe!). Il fallait que pour le moment, je me focalise là-dessus!

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à deviner comment mon mari avait atterri là. Et pourquoi son bras me maintenait de cette façon. C'était un peu comme s'il me retenait, comme si j'allais disparaître …

°°° KANAME °°°

Alors que je le sentais reprendre connaissance, me réveillant par la même occasion. J'étais resté à ma place, allonger à ses côtés, ma tête sur son ventre plat et musclé, mon bras autour de sa taille.

J'avais ressentis de manière assez précise sa difficulté à émerger, me laissant la vague impression d'une gueule de bois. Pour ensuite suivre via ses émotions le cheminement de ses pensées; surprise, incrédulité, interrogation, résignation, détermination. Puis autre chose que je ne parvenais à décrypter : légère affection ? Non, je devais me tromper!

Lorsque son envie de quitter le lit s'était manifestée, j'avais resserré mon étreinte sur ses hanches, passant ma jambe gauche au-dessus des siennes. Simulant le sommeil profond, il ne semblait pas encore avoir eu recours au lien pour savoir si je dormais vraiment ou non, un plus pour moi ! Je savourais cette étreinte à son juste titre. Ce qui m'avait surpris en revanche fut que l'autre loin de se crisper s'était encore plus détendu. Le lien? Peut-être ...

J'avais manqué de sursauté lorsqu'une caresse franche et douce, sans aucune hésitation, avait amorcée des vas et viens chaleureux et bienfaiteurs dans mes cheveux. J'avais la vague impression d'être aimé, que Zéro me protégeait, et je n'avais aucune envie que cela s'arrête. Je m'en serais mis à ronronner si je l'avais pu, ses doigts avaient un pouvoir décontractant sur mon corps et mon esprit.

M'en voulant de profiter de son ignorance - de mon état de sommeille simulé. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et relevé lentement mon visage sur son ventre, l'orientant de façon à fixer mes yeux aux siens. Et se fut de nouveau la surprise qui m'avait assaillit, alors que lui me regardait sans incrédulité ou colère. Juste avec ses prunelles grises où la tendresse se reflétait, pour la première fois, pour moi ...

"-Je savais, que tu ne dormais pas."

Avait-il dit tout en retirant doucement sa main, que j'avais retenue afin de la reposer sur mon crâne en une invitation à ce qu'il continue. Ce qu'il avait fait sans poser de question, son regard ne changeant pas. Que ce passait-il?

"-N'oublie pas que le lien, me tient au courant de ce que tu ressens. Et quelqu'un de conscient est différent de quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas.

-...

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue?"

J'étais incrédule et ne croyais pas à ma chance, était-ce une légère accalmie ? Pendant laquelle Zéro se laisserait approcher ? Ou fuirait-il au moindre de mes mouvements amorcés dans sa direction?

Alors que sa paume reprenait ses mouvements dans mes cheveux et que son regard ne lâchait plus le mien. J'avais enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole:

"-Tu vas bien?

-... Oui, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance, c'était sûrement dû au lien.

-Hum.

-..."

Le lien, il allait falloir qu'on en parle sérieusement tous les deux, après tout il n'était pas question que quiconque retouche à mon sang hormis lui. Tout comme personne n'approcherait son sang non plus. Ou encore, le fait que l'on pourrait faire en sorte que cette relation se passe dans les conditions les plus agréables possibles, pour nous deux et pour les autres. Mon humeur tout comme la sienne ayant tendance à déteindre sur notre entourage, lorsque nos pics émotionnels sont trop forts!

"-Zéro, heu ... il faudrait que l'on parle du lien, je ... je pense que ...

-Oui, je pense aussi ...

-Mais ... "


	9. Comme des adolescents

-Faisons en sorte que tout ce passe pour le mieux. Je ne suis peut-être pas tant résigné que ça en fait. Que dirais-tu d'essayer ? Rien qu'un peu ? Bien que je n'aie jamais été attiré par les hommes, nous pourrions nous laisser une chance. Je pourrais nous en laisser une. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié l'approche de Yuki et ... oh merde!

-?

-J'ai parlé à voix haute!

-Visiblement.

-Je […]"

Apparemment il n'avait pas prévu de partager ses pensées. Un bon point pour moi, qui n'aurait certainement jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer une chance pareille. Le lien y était pour beaucoup. Puisqu'il nous imposait une pression, qu'on souhaitait tous les deux voire disparaitre. Il semblait effrayer par les mots qu'il avait prononcé, alors que moi, mon cœur s'emplissait de joie. Zéro, mon Zéro, mon époux voulait me laisser une chance ! Il me laisserait le toucher, me rapprocher, lui parler, le protéger, le ...

"-Zéro?"

L'avais-je appelé alors qu'il essayait de se détacher de mon corps et de sortir du lit par la même occasion. J'avais une chance, et j'allais la saisir ici et maintenant. J'allais peut être un peu vite, voire même beaucoup trop. Mais il fallait marquer le coup, et lui faire comprendre de manière très explicite que je n'étais en rien, contre l'idée.

Et tandis que je le tirais vers moi alors qu'il avait réussi à se redresser. J'avais apposé, hésitant, mes lèvres sur les siennes, douces mais légèrement gercées. C'était un peu comme s'il se les était mordu. Pour ensuite le faire asseoir près de moi, sur lit, attendant que son air hébété quitte son visage et qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Sa non réaction m'effrayant quelque peu!

°°° ZERO °°°

Je ne comprenais plus rien, n'était-ce pas Yuki qu'il voulait ou était-ce [...] ?

"-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Cela importe peu que je sois résigné ou non. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit alors oubli, d'accord?"

Mon ton était dur et sur la défensive. Mais son corps se rapprochait du mien doucement alors que l'un de ses bras s'enroulait autour de mes épaules et que sa tête se posait au creux de mon coup pour y appliquer un doux, léger et chaste baiser. J'étais complètement perdu et on ne pouvait pas plus me perturber qu'en cet instant. Se moquait-il de moi? Me testait-il? J'étais tendu, raide comme un piquet, les muscles bandé, dans l'attente du coup de grasse : un rire moqueur, une phrase pleine de fiel, … Il avait repris, comme je m'y attendais, la parole de sa voix suave et rauque, alors que moi, j'étais de plus en plus déboussoler. Sur le point de défaillir:

"-Tu n'as absolument pas confiance en moi n'est-ce pas?

-...

-Zéro, bien sûr que ce que tu ressens est important. Bien sûr que je souhaite rendre la situation agréable. Bien sûr que je nous laisse une chance, alors je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu ne pensais pas ces mots, s'il te plaît?

-...

-Zéro, il faut que tu sache que le lien ne s'est pas formé comme ça. Je n'aurais pu le forger avec personne d'autre et ... et toi non plus ... Ce ... Il ne s'agit réellement pas de pitié!"

Il semblait attendre une réponse, tandis que moi, j'analysais ce qu'il me disait. Reprenant chaque mot, essayant d'y trouver une signification cachée, une moquerie dans son ton. Mais je m'étais rapidement rendu compte qu'il était sérieux et faisait un effort. Il était donc de mon devoir, si je voulais que cette situation avance, de lui réponde, avec franchise. J'avais de toute manière lâché le plus gros du morceau:

"-Non, je te fais pas confiance, c'est encore trop tôt, trop frais, trop surréaliste ... et ... mais ... bref. Pourquoi dis-tu que lien existe entre nous justement par ce qu'il s'agit de nous?

-Disons que je combattais mes instincts, rejetant tout ce que je ressentais pour toi sur Yuki. Une belle affaire de déni, tandis que toi tu te transformais en level e. Tu avais sûrement autre chose à penser. Mais quand je t'ai trouvé faible et attacher, alors que je venais pour te sauver en te donnant mon sang. J'ai pris conscience trop tard de mon attirance. Toi, tu avais soif et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler pour te mettre au courant avant que nous nous mordions mutuellement. Tout s'est passé très rapidement, je n'avais pas plus de contrôle sur la situation que toi. De fait, je ne maîtrisais rien. Tu comprends maintenant le pourquoi de ma tête d'ahurie après notre échange ? Le lien allait être forgé, un jour ou l'autre. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre depuis le début. Nous ne pouvions et pouvons rien contre ça.

°°° KANAME °°°

Je parsemais sa gorge et son épaule de petits baisers tandis que lui rassemblait les informations, que je lui avais donné. Nous avancions étape par étape et c'était tant mieux. Je ne le sentais pas encore prêt pour la suite, il était encore tendu à mon toucher. Mais il ne me repoussait pas, alors j'en profitais.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet du mariage vampirique et de tout ce qu'il impliquait. Comme le fait que dans une relation comme la nôtre, pour finaliser le lien, comme pour beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs, il fallait consommer. Qu'il allait y avoir un dominant et un dominer lors de l'acte. Que ça viendrait à l'instinct et que ça ne changerait plus une fois le premier pas passé. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas de soumission ou de domination mais plus de prendre et de donner.

Ni le fait qu'une fois parfaitement soudé, nous aurons aussi un lien télépathique avancé, nous permettant de discuter mais aussi de tout savoir de l'autre. Nous pourrons également nous séparer mais ne boire le sang de personne d'autre sous risque d'empoisonnement et souffrance sur une longue période. Et des tas d'autres réjouissances qui, je le savais déjà, n'allaient pas le faire bondir de joie. Il allait donc falloir y aller tout doucement. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une fois tous ces petits problème réglés en ajoutant à l'équation la communauté vampirique et Yuki. Peut-être le demanderais-je en mariage officiellement? Dans un cadre plus libre, et en toute connaissance de cause.

"-Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

-?

-Le lien ...

-Oh oui, mais je pense que ça suffis pour le moment. Parlons plutôt de ce que nous ressentons et trouvons quelque chose pour Yuki. Nous verrons le reste plus tard. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'agit de rien de répréhensible. Certes, ça à un minimum d'importance. Mais je pense qu'avant tout il nous faut régler nos problèmes et développer une certaine confiance réciproque, d'accord?

-Hn."

Nous avions parlé jusqu'à tard le soir. Je lui avais d'ailleurs demandé de me raconter son histoire, que je connaissais déjà. Et il me l'avait fait remarquer ! Mais je tenais à sa version des faits sachant qu'il ne me mentirait pas. Etait ensuite venu la mienne, pas beaucoup plus longue il fallait le dire. Et enfin, était arrivée sur le tapis "la discussion Yuki"… Problème résolu au bout de trois heures de débat. Super, nous allions lui dire la vérité … Autant dire que le plus dur était à venir. Si nous voulions vivre une relation seine et stable, se donner une chance, nous avions décidé de mettre les choses au clair.

J'ignore qui de lui ou moi s'était endormi le premier. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il était cinq heure du matin et que je m'étais réveiller lové dans les bras puissant de mon époux. Et que son menton reposait sur le sommet de mon crâne tandis qu'un téton faisait face à mon nez, son pectoral se dessinant sous mon regard scrutateur et gourmand. Mais Morphée n'était apparemment pas satisfaite de ma nuit, puisque je m'étais rendormi.

Mon réveil avait été des plus doux, alors que redressant la tête et ouvrant les yeux j'avais plongé mon regard dans celui acier trempé de Zéro. Et qu'une douce main caressait mon dos toujours recouvert de ma chemise. A mon grand désespoir …

Nous nous étions ensuite douchés chacun notre tour. Tandis qu'une séance de travaux manuels s'était de nouveau imposée pour moi. Je redevenais un adolescent pré-pubère bouillant d'hormones pas très bien tenues en laisse.

Après nous être consulter du regard et ayant observé Zéro dans ses habits trop petits. J'avais décidé de mettre à profit cette journée de pluie, nous allions lui refaire une garde de robe et avec mon argent, mon premier cadeau pour lui! Il avait beau faire jour, le temps était sombre et deux capes bien épaisses allaient suffire pour nous protéger.

J'étais excité comme un gosse qui fêterait pour la première fois noël, et ça m'inquiétait un peu … il f allait l'avouer.

°°° ZERO °°°

Notre après-midi s'était passée agréablement, il avait, certes, étalé son argent indifféremment, mais il l'avait fait pour moi ... Et même si je ne savais pas encore, comment réagir face à ça. Je supposais que ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Ce qui m'avait avant tout surpris, fut sûrement qu'il en avait été heureux. Nous étions ensuite rentré au pavillon de la night class, nos silhouettes se distinguant légèrement sous nos capes et les montagnes de sacs nous accompagnants.

Une fois dans ma chambre, il m'avait aidé à trier ma penderie. Enfin, si dans trier vous comprenez tout jeter … Et alors que je l'observais plier l'un de mes boxers neufs, le souvenir de notre après-midi m'était revenue encore plus embarrassant!

°°° FLASH BACK °°°

Arriver dans la rue marchande du village voisin au lycée. Nous étions entrés dans les plus chics et les plus chers magasins que Kaname avait pu trouver. S'octroyant le monopole des choix sur mes tenues vestimentaires.

N'ayant jamais été intéressé par cette corvée que représente le shopping, je l'avais d'abord laissé faire. Il avait donc amassé pour commencer un nombre incommensurable de chemises. Toute à tinte unique et plutôt foncées; noire, carmin, vert émeraude, bleu marine, etc… Et bien que j'ai réussi à en placer quelques claires, il ne démordait pas du fait, que 'le contraste il n'y avait rien de mieux' !

Avait suivi les pantalons, jeans et cintrés, en soie et toile. Tout y était passé ! Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais essayé autant de vêtements de ma pauvre vie : droit, slim et taille basse ou encore moulant, cuir, avaient été sélectionnés par ses bons soins. Il ne nous avait fallu pas moins de trois quarts d'heure d'essayage et de défiler, pour lesquels il avait insisté. Cédant à chacune de ses demandes auxquelles je ne pouvais déroger ou rechigner puisqu'il s'agissait de son argent. Bref, un cauchemar et nous n'en étions qu'aux pantalons et chemises.

Avaient donc ensuite fait son apparition les marcels et autre tee-shirts en tout genre. Sans manches, avec manches, puis les polos, les pulls, col-roulés, en V ou non, vestes et manteaux. Ensuite étaient venues les tenues de soirées, costumes, cravates, décontractées. Puis nous étions retournés dans les pantalons, pour les bermudas et autre penta-courts, qu'il avait, soi-disant, momentanément oublié.

A ce stade, je désespérais totalement, de sortir un jour de ma cabine d'essayage pour ne jamais y retourner. C'était bien sûr, sans oublier, les chaussures et chaussettes, tennis, socquettes et autre particularité que j'ignorais et aurais préférer ne jamais connaître.

Et le moment fatidique auquel je pensais échapper était arrivé, les ... sous-vêtements. Oui, un dilemme à eux seuls, après tout me montrer en boxer devant un homme? Pourquoi pas. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cela, puisque à la base je suis un homme également.

Seul problème, l'homme devant lequel j'allais m'exhiber en boxer était de son statut un noble et mon époux. Qui, peut-être avec du temps et beaucoup de réflexion deviendrait mon amant ...

°°° FIN du FLASH BACK °°°

Tous ces souvenirs m'endormaient l'esprit et je n'avais donc, en toute logique, pas compris la question qu'il me posait, intelligent, vraiment :

"-... re ... t ... ien

-?"

A ma tête je pense qu'il avait vite compris mon incompréhension. Et il m'avait souri … moqueur. Je t'en ferais moi des sourire railleurs, tssss!

"-Je disais, que le boxer rouge est celui qui te va le mieux. Il met tous tes attributs en valeur"

Je vois … d'un certain point de vue, si on voulait oui. Le boxer rouge me saillait à merveille dans le genre je suis un minuscule bout de tissus, qui cache le strict minimum et ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Enfin, après moi, qu'est-ce que j'en savais?

Toujours est-il que Kaname semblait assez apprécier ma plastique. Tout du moins, il me paraissait être attirer par les hommes. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ? Mystère. Au moins un que la situation arrangeait. Bref, toujours est-il que ça pouvait jouer en notre faveur pour faire avancer notre relation dans le bon sens. Enfin je l'espérais ...

Si lui de son coté, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Les plus gros efforts allaient devoir être fournis par ma petite personne. Et C'était flippant de le reconnaitre.

°°° KANAME °°°

Oui, ce boxer lui allait vraiment bien. Ma main comme mue par une volonté propre avait d'ailleurs déposé une caresse légère et furtive sur le tissus de soie qu'avait porté quelques heures plus tôt Zéro ...

Maintenant, est-ce que mon sous-entendu était mal placé ? Avait-il mal compris ? Ou jouerait-il le jeu ? Allait-il s'effaroucher ? Ou tout simplement me rejeter comme d'habitude ?

"-Tu trouves ? Moi je préfère de loin le bleu électrique, beaucoup plus sport à mon goût. Et puis la bande noire, met en valeur le dessin de mes hanches!"

Son petit sourire enjôleur et rieur en plus de sa réponse, m'avaient mis sur la voie : il jouait le jeu!


	10. Concrétisation

"- Ah ? Tu trouves ? C'est possible, il faudrait que je le revoie sur toi pour rectifier mon jugement. Vois-tu je ne m'en rappel pas très bien. Après tout ce que tu as essayé, il faut comprendre ma légère étourderie et l'excuser.

-A qui la faute, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as choisi tous ces vêtements? Ne pousse pas ta chance, j'ai assez défilé pour toute une vie.

-Non, aucunement, après-tout j'ai tellement de goût que le partager est une bonne action. Surtout pour toi, porter du gris, te rendait presque transparent, quand je pense t'avoir offert une chemise de cette couleur.

-Arrête de te plaindre, je ne l'a mettrait pas en ta présence.

-A mais, dis-toi bien une chose. Si nous deux, ça fonctionne, il ne s'agira pas de ton dernier défilé. Et je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle, alors tu n'es pas prêt de mettre cette chemise. D'ailleurs met la bleue nuit et le pantalon droit anthracite, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me faire plaisir?

-... Hum, d'accord mais quel ego surdimensionné tu as là comme même!

-Je choisirais tes tenues, tous les jours!

-Ouais ouais ...

-Oh! Et met le boxer rouge aussi!

-Hum... Nan, le bleu avec la bande noir.

-Très bien, mais je veux voir, en quoi il souligne mieux tes hanches que le rouge.

- Ça ira, je mets le rouge. »

Il était adorable. L'envie de rire me prenait au ventre, mais je me retenais comme je le pouvais. Nous ressemblions à deux gosses. Et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Jamais je n'aurais un jour espéré, pouvoir lui parler ainsi, avec autant de naturel. Sans qu'il ne menace de me tuer ensuite. Le lien, faisait des miracles, et j'avais conscience que ce n'était que le début. Zéro de son coté, semblait avoir décidé de se laisser porter. Ça allait faciliter les choses, et lui reprocher ne me viendrait pas à l'idée.

°°° ZERO °°°

En enfilant mes nouveaux vêtements, un sourire tremblant m'avait échappé. Je jubilais, sans savoir pourquoi. Je me sentais léger, pour la première fois. Cette sensation m'enivrait, mais je ne voulais pas m'en inquiéter. J'avais conscience, de passer du tout au tout. Mais ce que je ressentais valait le coup. Advienne que pourra. J'espérais juste que la chute n'allait pas être trop violente.

Une fois habiller, j'avais pris mon temps pour tresser mes cheveux désormais plutôt long, en souvenir de mon frère, frère que j'avais tué. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce but, que je ne les avais pas coupé. Nous avions pensé que son sang m'aiderait puisqu'il buvait celui de la sang pur.

Seulement il n'était pas vampire, et son corps se purgeait comme celui de tous les humains. Son sang s'était donc renouvelé, surtout qu'il avait été gravement blessé et en avait beaucoup perdu. Une perfusion avait été nécessaire. Tous ces détails ne m'avaient été donnés qu'après coup … et c'était trop tard. Je culpabilisais quand je le pleurais et quand je ne le faisais pas. Alors, cette tresse était là pour me rappeler mon erreur.

Maintenue lâche, je l'avais attaché à l'aide du ruban en cuir bleu roi de mon frère, et j'étais sorti de la salle de bain, mon sourire et ma joie disparue. Kaname avait d'ailleurs semblé l'avoir remarqué mais n'avait rien demandé. Et je l'en remerciais.

"-Prêt pour ton premier jour ou devrais-je dire première nuit dans cette classe qu'est la mienne?"

Il n'avait visiblement pas fait de lien. Ayant mal interprété ma mélancolie, je n'avais rien fait pour le détromper. Enfin bon je préférais ça à la pitié face à mes états d'âme et remords.

"-Hn.

-Éloquent, tu comptes à nouveau t'adresser à moi via monosyllabe?

-Quand nous sommes seuls? Non. En présence des autres? Il vaut mieux pour moi, si je veux vivre ou ne pas tuer, tout simplement. "

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de répondre face à sa mine déconfite mal dissimulée. C'est limite contre ma volonté que je l'avais rassuré. Comme si une pulsion avait supplanté mon libre arbitre. Plutôt étrange ... le lien, encore?

"-Tu as certainement raison.

-Dans combien de temps les premiers cours?

-Une demi-heure, le soleil n'a pas encore totalement laissé place à la lune.

-D'accord."

Un silence plutôt lourd, s'était installé. La réalité nous avait rattrapée, il fallait faire accepter notre lien à la communauté vampirique et à Yuki. Rassurer les proches et concrétiser notre relation. Sans compter le fait que bien que Kaname ne m'ait rien dit. Je savais qu'il me manquait des informations sur le lien. Bref, chaque chose en son temps. On n'en était même pas encore au stade de relation, alors parler d'amour et d'acceptation …

°°° KANAME °°°

Tout le long du chemin, il n'avait pipé mot et moi non plus. Fallait dire que l'accueil des autres vampires avait été des plus froids et inexistants. Jamais une de nos sorties n'avait été aussi silencieuse. Les humaines aux grilles avaient d'ailleurs semblée elles aussi l'avoir compris. Puisqu'elles s'étaient contentées de nous observer en bavant. Sans crier, ni hurler nos noms tel des mantras. Un jour à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier!

Yuki, était accrochée au bras de MON EPOUX, comme ça avait toujours été. Et lui, semblait avoir tout à fait conscience de ma colère et ma jalousie meurtrière. C'est d'ailleurs aussi peut-être pour ça qu'il essayait de se dégager de son étreinte gentiment. En vain MALHEUREUSEMENT!

Arriver en classe, Zéro m'avait suivit précéder de Yuki qui l'avait lâché, vers ma table située près de la fenêtre au dernier rang. De cette place nous avions une vue sur toute la classe sans avoir à bouger les yeux. Ainsi j'observais le comportement de chacun des vampires présents au cas où il faudrait les remettre à leur place, tout en ayant assez de recul pour évaluer de la situation. Après tout le prof et mentor de mon époux savait se défendre et quelques petits jeux sanglants ne pouvaient-être bien méchants. Restait plus qu'à voire les réactions futures de Zéro maintenant …

Ce que ma vie devenait compliquée. Et à la vue de la lame jetée dans le visage du prof en question, je m'étais légèrement tendu sur ma chaise. Il avait esquivé comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Tout en lançant un regard à mon homme.

Curieusement, Zéro était resté de marbre à l'étonnement de tous. Y compris moi. Sauf peut-être son mentor, qui semblait le comprendre et anticiper ses actions. Chose qui m'énervait énormément.

Les réflexions lancées à son encontre par les vampires autour de nous, ne firent qu'a peine ciller Zéro. Et encore, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir vu faire. Mais de là à ce qu'il ait réagi, il y avait un monde. Il était la représentation parfaite d'une statue de marbre grec, solide et imperméable à toute provocation. Mes congénères, se fatiguaient à défier et narguer un mur.

Le retour au dortoir, avait été plus mouvementé. Tandis, que les vampires parlaient entre eux avec entrain. Zéro parlait avec le plus doux d'entre nous : le déléguer de classe. Et bien que j'étais certain que seules des monosyllabes ne franchissaient de temps à autre la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était déjà un pas en avant de fait.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus dans le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'intégrer était qu'il rejetait comme avant sa partie vampirique. Mais étant donné qu'il acceptait le lien, je pensais ne plus avoir de souci à me faire avec ça. Et encore avec lui je m'attendais à tout. Surtout que la soif ne s'était pas encore manifestée, bien que je perçoive déjà les prémices d'une tension bien connue. Et les blood tablettes qu'il allait à coup sûr essayer d'ingérer avant de se résigner, allaient être rejetées par son organisme.

Il devra me mordre pour survivre ou tout du moins ne pas souffrir, tout comme moi je devrais boire à sa gorge. Bien que pour ce qui était de moi, ce fait ne faisait que me mettre de meilleure humeur. Un petit tiraillement au niveau de l'estomac, présent depuis les magasins, me faisait savoir que ce moment serait pour bientôt. Peut-être devrais-je aborder le sujet du lien avant le moment fatidique. Après tout, à cet instant, nous ne contrôlerons de nouveau plus rien.

°°° ZERO °°°

Kaname était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait donc d'une certaine façon plus attention au moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je relâchais donc un peut l'emprise de mon esprit sur le lien qui nous reliait me permettant de me reposer deux secondes. Maintenir cacher ce que je souhaitais garder pour moi était un sport devenu torture depuis quelque temps. Ma conscience voulait que je ne lui cache rien et mon organisme m'envoyait des signaux alarmants. Je commençais à avoir soif et cette sensation augmentait au fil du temps. Bien évidemment, les blood tablettes me faisaient recracher tripes et boyaux.

Le déléguer de la night class, avait été gentil de me laisser à ma douleur, dissimulée sous un masque d'étourderie. Je jouais à imiter Kaname pour avoir la paix. Je ne voulais pas sympathiser avec les vampires, les même qui voulaient ma mort quelques jours plus tôt.

Le retour à ma chambre s'était fait sans encombre ni conflit. C'était un peu comme si j'étais transparent et c'était temps mieux. Je ne remarquais pas, en revanche l'arrivée de mon époux dans ma chambre. Allonger sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux, occuper à fermer et ouvrir mon esprit, dans un entraînement chiant comme pas possible.

Sa voix, douce et chaude avait mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Et retourné mes tripes plusieurs fois. Mon cœur battait plus rapidement, tandis, que je percevais mes crocs s'allongeant sous mes lèvres. Je sentais mon estomacs faire quelques looping dans mon ventre vide et malmener par ma soif.

"-Alors?

-Rien de bien catastrophique tu l'as bien vu, tu étais là.

-Oui et je suis fier de toi.

-?

-Tu n'as pas réagi. Nombreux de ceux présents espéraient un écart de ta part pour que tu défendes ton mentor et pouvoir t'attaquer ensuite ...

-Oh ça ! Je ne serais jamais intervenu. Il m'aurait tranché la gorge sinon. Il sait se défendre et le protéger serait une atteinte à son ego. Je me devais de ne pas intervenir. Si lui-même, ne réagissait pas.

-...

-Quand parlerons-nous à Yuki?

-Plus tard. Avant il va falloir que je te parle.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-C'est à propos du lien, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, alors écoute moi et ne m'interrompt pas, d'accord?"

Cette discussion s'annonçait dès le début longue et hasardeuse. Kaname était tendu et anxieux. Il me fixait comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Une peur étrange commençait à prendre place dans son esprit et je la sentais de plus en plus oppressante. Le besoin de le rassurer me prenait à la gorge, mais n'étant pas convaincu moi-même de ma réaction, je m'étais contenté de lui dire :

"-Okay."

°°° KANAME °°°

Je lui parlai donc doucement du lien et de ce que nous pouvons et ne pouvons plus faire :

"-La première morsure mutuelle crée un lien.

* Les conjoints ne peuvent plus s'éloigner (varie en fonction du couple) jusqu'à la seconde morsure. Enfin d'une certaine façon, car un lien télépathique se créé à la seconde morsure, celle-ci provoquée par la faim.

*Cette faim refait surface environ deux jours après la première morsure. Et le besoin de morde, apparaît de vivable à insurmontable en quelques heures.

*Lors de la seconde morsure, les instincts des deux conjoints sont à fleur de peau. Tous leurs pouvoirs et leurs sens sont exacerbés. Et ils ressentent le besoin de toucher et d'être touché pendant l'échange de sang.

*A la suite de ce besoin, tout se joue à l'instinct. L'un prendra le dessus sur l'autre. Celui qui se laisse aller à l'autre reçoit son conjoint et le dominant prend son compagnon. Jusqu'ici les deux n'ont seulement que partiellement conscience de ce qui ce passe. Et ne souhaitant que plus de contacte, il leur est impossible de s'arrêter.

*C'est le sang du conjoint qui éveil cet instinct de se donner et de posséder. Une fois le premier pas passé, les rôles ne changent plus. Mais il n'y est pas question de dominance et de soumission. Puisque aucun des deux conjoints ne peut faire de mal ni exercer un pouvoir à l'autre consciemment. En toute logique, celui qui a le plus besoin d'être apaiser et réconforter vis-à-vis de la relation, est le soumis. Ce dernier est celui qui réclame le plus d'attention. Le dominant, lui, a plus besoin de contrôle, d'être rassurer. Il doute la plupart du temps, et la confiance de son lié, l'aide à le surmonter. Il s'agit d'un échange de bon procéder, pour la pérennité du lien.

*Au moment de la jouissance, les deux conjoints se remordent et le lien télépathique se crée. Tandis que la petite marque que nous portons tous deux au cou, l'empreinte de nos crocs, se pare d'un petit tatouage. Affichant et affirmant notre appartenance à l'autre et vice ver ça.

*Après cela nous serons incroyablement fatiguer et dormirons bien 15 heures voire 17, pour récupérer.


End file.
